Carla's secret
by camillawalshx
Summary: Carla was 15 when she had Colette Given up not by choice what happens when Colette turns up and wants answers. Carla's life is turned upside down when an unexpected visitor appears on the street. But when truths and revelations are revealed what will carla do? also on wattpad; /story/27540787-carla%27s-secret
1. Chapter 1

Everyday was the same for Carla ;wake up ,shower ,coffee and toast ,then to the factory for a long day...however this day was going to be different only she didn't know it yet.

There was something in the air that made Carla uncomfortable but she didn't know exactly what it was. She was awake before her dreaded alarm clock woke her but was lay next to peter in bed wondering what was making her feel odd about today .

Just as she pressed the button to turn the alarm off peter awoke and wrapped his arms around her ,usually this would make her happy but today it made her feel uneasy . She brushed his arms away but as she did she was overcome with nausea and had to run to the bathroom.

Peter followed hot on her heels "Carla you okay love?" He asked concerned . Carla had just finished emptying the contents of her stomach "yeah I'm fine just that Chinese from last night you know what I'm like"she sighed. She knew this was going to be a long day .

Colette arrived in Weatherfield with a knot in her stomach and a suitcase in tow. She had booked a hotel for the night before and stayed their she paid using her savings card. Before leaving Cheshire she had got her foster family to tell her everything,right to the last dot. She knew nothing about her mother but knew she had to get answers . She headed towards the factory where the mother was supposed to work ...

Meanwhile

Carla headed to the factory and opened up gave her orders for the work and went and sat in her office.

She was making her way through some paperwork when Sally came to the door."mrs Connor someone's here to see you" . Carla checked her diary "well I'm not expecting anyone...send them in" she sighed thinking it would be a time waster as per. But she had no idea who it was actually going to be . Carla almost fainted as she saw Her daughter Colette appear in the doorway. "hm Sally can you go get me two coffees and then back to work please" Sally nodded before leaving .

"Hi mum" Colette said unsure what to do

_**Only a short chapter let me know what you think x**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on say something" Colette said unamused at how quite her mother had gone. "I don't exactly know what to say Colette ...what are you doing here" she questioned  
"I came to find you, I ran away from my foster family" Colette said trying to be straight with Carla but she didn't want to revel all her secrets at once. "But I don't understand why now? 15 years you've grown up without me why now col?" Colette suddenly tensed "don't call me that " she snapped "its because they told me the truth I grew up thinking I was one of them and I'm not " Carla was quite for a minute "well I guess I best phone social services an let them know you'll be staying with me " she said picking up the phone "if you really want me in your life Colette.. I'd be more than happy to explain everything to you no doubt you'll want answers" she said before calling the relevant people and sorting everything out .

Colette went back to the hotel cancelled her upcoming stay grabbed her bags and went back to the factory. On her way back Carla met her and took her to her house to settle in as she'd sent the factory girls home. "I was thinking we could go to the pub and you can meet your auntie chell?" Carla suggested not knowing how Colette was going to react. "sure I'd love to." Carla was surprised by how happy Colette seemed. so they headed out to the rovers and Walked straight through to the back room where liz had told them Michelle was . "Chell?" Carla popped her head round the door and found Michelle in hr phone "Carla! Come in Hun want a brew ? " Carla giggled a bit and opened the door a bit more "make it 3 " she said opening the door fully so Colette could be seen. Michelle turned round to question Carla about needing 3 cups of tea but dropped the tea pot when she saw Colette stood there "Colette? What are you doing here ?" She question running to her niece giving her a hug. "She's here to stay chell" Carla answered

"How did you both know what I looked like when neither of you have seen me before" Colette asked .. There was an awkward silence "your foster family sent letters and photos "Carla said almost letting tears roll down her cheek

"They sent photos of you as you grew up.. Okay...that's how I recognised you." Carla said almost in A whisper.  
The room fell silent for a few minutes and the trio were left In an awkward tension.

Colette suddenly burst into tears. surprised Carla's motherly instinct kicked in and she ran over to the other side f the room where Colette was stood and hugged her tightly letting her head rest on Carla's chest. "why," Colette said when she had eventually stopped crying " why did you give me up "she asked looking at Carla "maybe nows not a good time "Michelle said "why don't I come back to yours you can unpack and me and Carla can have a quick chat" Michelle suggested before looking at Carla who just nodded and mimed a "thank you" across the room

Colette was surprised to see how lush Carla had it all nice house own business to Colette it seemed the perfect life. "Why dont you have a bath and head to bed Colette it's been a long day and I think we should save your energy for tomorrow" Carla said as she was hoping Colette would want to go shopping the next day.  
Colette suddenly went red "can I ask you something,you can say no if you want" she said Carla nodded as she ha a mouthful of wine " well... it it okay if I call you mum?" Carla almost choked in her wine "sorry I shouldn't have asked" Michelle went and grabbed a tissue and a glass of water for Carla.  
"No love you just took me by surprise that's all,course you can if that's what you want" Colette smiled for the first time that day and that's when Michelle noticed how similar they really are.


	3. Chapter 3

That night after Colette had headed to bed Carla and Michelle sat talking "what at you going to tell her when she asks why you gave her up" Carla hadn't thought it through. "Chelle I Don't know...what do I tell her, I was 15 ...I can't exactly tell her the rest " Carla replied , Michelle thought for a moment "Carla I know your not going to like what I'm about to say but you have to otherwise she is going to walk right back out of your life, you don't want that now you have her back do you?" Before Carla had a chance to respond peter walked in "hey love you feeling better than" he said indicating to the glass of wine in Carla's hand. "I'm going to go, text me and let me know how it goes" Michelle said not giving Carla a choice to back out f telling Colette the truth. carla just nodded and Michelle left.

"How what goes?" Peter Asked. Carla then realised peter didn't know either about her past or about her daughter. she took a deep breath. "You know how much I love you right?" She began Peter gave her an odd look "Carla spit it out" . "Okay, I have a 15year old daughter and she's called Colette and she's come to find me and now she's staying" she said at quite a fast speed. Peter was taken back by what Carla told him. "And you didn't think to tell me Carla!? " He said getting mad. "Love lower the volume Colette's asleep it's been a long day for her"Carla said trying to deflate the anger in Peter. "why cos your daughters here? " Peter said getting louder and angerier. "I'm guessing you have her up... You lied to me Carla all the timer we have been together and you didn't mention her not once ." he said shouting at Carla.  
Carla didn't respond for a minute "I didn't know how to or how you were going to react" she said "oh so now it's my fault" he screamed "I'm out of here "he said before picking up his keys and walking out the house leaving Carla sat on the sofa crying. she didn't want him to find out like this but it was the way it was. she was in the middle of texting Michelle when Colette appeared. "you alright Colette? " She said trying to hide her tears but when she looked up she noticed Colette had been crying too "hey come here" she said getting up and hugging her daughter "what's the matter." She asked

" I ran away from my foster home because my parents were always argueing" she began " they used to get violent and have physical fights and it was scary " Carla hugged her daughter tighter "it's okay babe that's not going to happen anymore ,peter was just mad that's all, why didn't you report them" she asked Colette began to cry harder "because they said they would kill me if I did and when I threatened to they would batter me" she said her sobs over taking her . Carla sat her down on the sofa and knelt infront of her " Colette ...it's going to be okay I'm going to phone social services and you can report it now , your safe" Carla said in a soft tone trying not to upset Colette anymore. "no you can't they'll find me" she said trying to stop Carla from phoning social services "and I'll have to tell them everything over again" se began to cry. "listen " Carl said"if we don't do this they will do it to any other foster children they get, and I'll be there with you every step of the way " Carla said Colette looked up " you mean that?" She quizzed to which Carla nodded "course I would and if they tried to find you they'll have your auntie chelle and uncle rob to get through you think they would get far? , I promise once this is done with it will get easier" she said before phoning social services " they'll be round in the morning to talk to you, I'll be there too babes so don't worry" Carla told Colette .


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about 3 days since Colette had arrived in Weatherfield and in proper Weatherfeild fashion the street were thriving to know the ins and outs of Carla's life and her daughter.

Colette had been enrolled at the local high school and had gotten to know a few people, her uncle Rob, auntie Michelle ,briefly met Peter and a few of the other residents around.

Today both Carla and Colette were nervous as the social services were coming to speak to them both about the situation. Carla awakened from her sleep to the beeping of her alarm clock she rolled over a flicked it off, feeling the emptiness of the bed she sighed remembering that Peter was still in a mood over not knowing aout Colette and was staying at Kens. Suddenly Carla shot out of her room and into the bathroom empting the contents of her stomach just as she had a few days ago.

Colette had heard her mother being sick in the toilet and leapt out of bed and into the bathroom "Mum?" she knelt down next to the toilet where Carla was and held her hair back and started rubbing her back. when Carla had finished being sick she looked at Colette and smiled ."Darlin' you know you didn't have to do that" she said feeling bad that her daughter was looking after her. " your my mum. why wouldn't I?" Colette replied as she rose to the sink and got a plastic cup out of the cupboard and filled it with cool water while Carla allowed her self time to adjust. " Drink this , mum are you okay? you look really pale?" Colette said as she handed her the cup of water. Carla took a sip of the water. " I'm fine sweetie honest." she said smiling " just nervous with the social coming over that's all I want them to see I mean what I say when I say this is for keeps!" she said "Speaking of which we should get ready they'll be here in about an hour" Colette nodded and walked out. A few seconds later she popped her head back round the door scaring Carla "oh and mum ? If they see what me and auntie Chelle see you have nothing to worry about!"

After the two of them got dressed and sorted all they had to do was wait for the social worker to come wasn't feeling too nervous but as she waited she could see Colette was now nibbling her nails. Slowly Carla moved Colette hand away from her mouth. "what's bothering you Colette?" Suddenly a tear rolled down Colette's face. "I'm just worried thats all" Carla had seen how over the past 4 days Colette had put a front on but was really vulnerable as she shown on the first day with Carla. "Listen to me Colette you have nothing to be worried about!, you've done nothing wrong they have" she said pulling the younger Connor in for a hug. Just as Colette was about to respond the door bell rang and Colette jumped up and started pacing round the room while Carla answered it and let them up to the flat. "It's them, I cant do it mum What am I going to do!" Colette said shaking. Carla hated seeing her daughter like this and went over pulling her into a hug "its okay love. I'm here and you will be okay I promise!"

The social workers appeared at the door "Hi Carla I'm Suzie Metcalf and this is Josie Mcalister" Carla nodded and guided Colette over to the table "sit down" she said quietly. Colette kept her head down and avoid eye contact all the way through the conversation with Carla but soon the conversation turned to what Colette wanted to report. "Colette I believe you wanted to report something you your foster family the Turners? " Colette looked up and to Carla for help .Carla knew she couldn't say anything in-case they though she was behind what Colette was saying so she just smiled and took hold of her hand.

After taking a few deep breaths Colette began to talk "As you've mention I've been with the turner since i was 9- so about 6 years now. they were okay to start they were lovely in fact but then they began to get angry with each other they would always argue and they often gt violent" Suzie looked to Josie who then began questioning Colette"can you elaborate on that for me?" Carla squeezed her daughters hand and tried to fight back the tears as Colette explained some more. after a few more questions from Josie Suzie began to ask some ."Colette i know this is going to be tough but I know you said how they were violent and how they hit you but at any point were they sexually abusive to you?" Suddenly rage grew over Carla but Colette spotted it first and squeezed her hand tightly Carla looked at Colette who had tears streaming down her face "Dominic, my foster dad...he...he..raped me when I was 12 and I started from there really i became used to it" Carla was shocked tears rolling down her cheeks she was getting angrier by the minute and stood from the table and walked over to the kitchen sink chocking on her tears. Colette was trying her best to stay calm "how often did it happen Colette?" Josie asked. "when he got angry which varied really, he said it was my fault." after a few more questions the social workers left and Colette was still sat at the table when she looked to her mum "why didn't you tell me col?" Colette flinched again . this didn't go unnoticed by Carla. "he used to call you Col? didn't he Colette! that's why you hate it ?" Colette nodded and began crying uncontrollably. Carla knew this want going to go away anytime soon but in the meantime she hugged her daughter who's body was shaking as a result of nerves, shock,and upset "I'm sorry mum" she said as she clung to Carla. Carla pulled way and took hold of her shoulders "Colette listen to me , none of this is your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for! I'm here now and I'm going to protect you!" pulling her into a strong embrace"you'll be okay I promise!"

It had only just gone about 2pm when Michelle called round to Carla's to see how everything had gone. He let herself into the flat as she had her own key in case of an emergency and made her way in. She didn't expect to see the scene lay out, Carla and Colette curled up on the sofa together. They both had red puffy eyes and tear stained faces. Seeing this Michelle began to panic about what had happened so she decided to wake Carla by gently nudging her. "Hey you. It's only just gone two in the afternoon" she said with a slight giggle at the end. Carla just looked at her blankly as if she was in a daze. After a few silent and still moments Carla decided to move Colette into her own room, she might have been 15 but she was so small and light Carla was able to move her without her stirring.

"So are you going to sit in silence or tell me what happened Car?" Michelle asked when Carla returned from putting Colette in her room. "Don't Chelle..." she said bluntly, throwing daggers at Michelle. Deep down Carla knew she had to tell Michelle what had gone on. Sighing deeply she went over to the kitchen counter and put the kettle on. "Sorry, I thought it was tough for me chell" as soon as she started tears began to flow. "Hey... Carla what's going on?" Carla began making 2 cups of coffee. "I had no idea Michelle. You would think as a mother you would get the feeling that something wasn't right! I didn't! I messed up big time chell I've let her down already!" Sobs began to overtake her body and Carla soon found herself being held up by Michelle. "Right you sit down I'll finish these and then you can tell me what on earth has happened" Michelle responded fast to thing like this as she had seen Carla close to breakdowns before. Michelle finished the drink then took them over to the table where Carla was sat.

"Right Carla listen, start from the beginning what got said when the social services came round today."

"They asked her about the family she'd been staying with, the past 5/6 years...The turners. She explained about the abuse and I felt awful! I really did I wanted to tell them to stop asking her questions but she needed to report it but I didn't think it was that bad chell" Carla began to stumble her words and was speaking quite fast so Michelle had to catch up. When she had registered what Carla had said she simply nodded as an indication to carry on. "The dad... He ...he raped her...urgh I hate him she was 12! I should have been there to protect her she said that every time he got angry he'd blame her and ...you know. If I hadn't given her up she wouldn't have gone through what did with frank! But hers was so much worse she was so young it's not fair" She began crying again but this time no matter how much Michelle tried to calm her down she tears kept coming.

"Mum?" Carla and Michelle's head snapped up. As Colette began to make her way over to Carla Michelle thought the worst "she was only filling me in Colette" she said trying to prevent and argument. Colette ignored her and knelt down to her mother's height. Looking Carla in the eyes she simply replied "I know I heard everything she said" tears threatened to stream down Colette's face to but she tried to fight them back. "Mum, you've not failed me, you weren't to have known. Nobody did! Do not beat yourself up over it! It's done and there's nothing that can be done. And as for this Frank person, he better not be living round here anymore or all hell will break loose when I get my hand on him!" she said... Carla and Michelle let out a little laugh "how did you become so mature! And no he's not around at all he's dead. Murdered by his own mother" Carla responded.

After the 3 girls had chatted the night well and truly away the decided to plan a shopping trip tomorrow and Carla and Michelle had managed to book a secret spa day without Colette noticing. Michelle had gone so Carla and Colette headed to bed. "Mum, you know, you don't have to worry about telling me anything about your past, I love you no matter what and I'm going to be honest with you now, I would have done the same as you if I was to have a baby, mean you were my age! I couldn't have done it but I want you to know I do and always will love you no matter what, and don't beat yourself up, a friend once told me , look to the future and the bad memories fade, night mum" she said planting a kiss on Carla head. As she began to walk away Carla grabbed her hand, "tomorrow I'll tell you everything you want to know but it is painful Colette am not going to be able to sugar coat it but I can tell you, and you missy! I bloody love you too and am never letting you go again." She said before they both headed to separate rooms for their beauty sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Colette woke the next day at around 6 with a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach, maybe just a gut feeling about the day ahead.

She walked through to find Carla already up with a coffee, she seemed to be staring into space, and Colette slowly walked over and sat next to her. "Penny for them?" she asked her mother. Carla didn't seem to respond or even blink. "Mum?" Colette said worryingly. Carla still didn't move a muscle. Colette began to panic she knew she was physically okay but didn't know what was going on. She got up and went back to her room and grabbed her phone. Sliding through her contact until he found "auntie C" she quickly rang the number hoping she was awake.

"_Colette?" _came a sleepy voice the other end of the phone  
"auntie chelle I don't know what to do! Colette began to cry down the end of the phone  
"_Colette slow down chick tell me what's going on?"_ suddenly Michelle sounded more awake.  
Colette took a few deep breaths before talking again.  
"I got up and mum was already up, she looks like she hasn't slept chelle, I'm worried I tried to talk to her but she's not even responding she's just sat there staring at the wall, I'm scared chelle what do I do?" she explained.  
_"Stay there I'm on my way over now okay? Colette it's going to be okay darling'" _Michelle tried to reassure the distressed teenager.  
"Okay see you soon" Colette said before hanging up. She knew Michelle only lived about 2 mins away so she quickly got dressed before Michelle let herself into the flat.

Colette exited her bedroom to see Michelle sat where she had just minutes before. Colette began to pull nervously at her lip. Michelle looked to Colette. "I've only ever seen her like this and that was after frank…you know… "Colette nodded and went and kneeled in front her mum. She then took the mug of coffee out of Carla's hand. Michelle tried talking to her first. "Carla? Look at me!" Michelle shook her head. She looked at Colette who was looking at something on her phone. "Take her hand chell." Michelle followed what Colette had said. Colette looked at her mum before holding her head still to stop her from hurting herself. "Mum if you can hear me squeeze Michelle's hand" Michelle looked at Colette as if she was crazy but then Carla squeezed Michelle's hand Michelle gasped. Colette turned to Michelle without taking her hand off her mums face. "right we need to get her moving take bother her arm and help me stand her up and we'll get her walking round she should snap out of it" she instructed again Michelle followed her instructions and they guided Carla around the flat until she snapped out of the trance she was in. "Colette? Michelle? What are you doing?" She said when she had realised what was happening. "How did you do that?" Michelle looked at Colette confused. "one of my friends had mental trances and I figured that what happened so I just did what he told me to do if it ever happened around me" Michelle nodded and Carla still looked confused "am I missing something?"

After Colette and Michelle explained what had happened Carla felt really bad. At about 10 they decided in going into town, Carla and Michelle ended up spoiling Colette loads and over spending on their budget they set. Once they got home Colette put the things away and then sat down with Michelle and Carla. "Mum?" she said out of the blue. Carla looked up from the magazine she was reading acknowledging her daughter. "You want to know don't you?" Colette nodded not really giving a verbal response. Michelle looked uncomfortable "car, do you want me to go?" Carla shook her head "No Chell I need you here" Michelle took in what Carla had said and went and made the three of them coffee.

Whilst Michelle was occupied doing that Carla began to talk to Colette. "I'm starting with what you already know: I was 15, a baby wasn't on the cards I was young and stupid. Now the parts you didn't know." She took another deep breath and as she did Michelle brought to coffee over. Carla and Colette both nodded as a thank you showing their similarities again. Carla directed her gaze back to Colette and took her hand. "I was going out with the guy at the time, Jason, we thought we were the next big thing you know as you do." Carla's hand began to shake Michelle noticed straight away "Carla, now's probably not the best time?" she said trying to stop Carla getting more distressed. However this made Carla more determined she shook Michelle's comment off. "We ended up going out for about 6 months before he turned violent," her voice shook more and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Colette squeezed her hand tightly. "when I found out I was pregnant with you it got worse, he hated it…he tried to kill me, throwing me down stairs trying to give me drugs" a tear rolled down Carla's cheek and she looked to Michelle for what to say as Carla tried to cry on she broke down into complete sobs and Colette just hugged her tightly., after a few moments carl pulled away "I was about 7 and a half months with you. One day he tried to get me at school he and a few of the girls from the estate attacked me and I went into premature labour." Colette looked like she'd been slammed in the chest "mum…" tears began rolling down Colette's cheeks. "eventually I told my mother, not that she was ever around much, but your uncle rob and auntie chell here, they knew what to do, they rang the police and they got him banged up and one I died down I though yeah, maybe I can do this but just as I got you home death notes came through the letterbox, it was unsafe to bring you up like that Colette, that's why I had to give you up, it was torture and I couldn't put you through that but if I'd have known what you were going through yourself I would have had you back with me the second I came here." Colette looked as if she'd seen a ghost she just broke down and buried her head in her mums shoulder. "I love you so much mum!" she cried "I love you too doll! Don't you ever forget it either" she laughed lightly.

When they pulled away Colette went over to Michelle "I love you too chell and thank you!" Michelle pulled the girl into a tight embrace "what for?" she asked eventually. Colette looked Michelle in the eyes "being there for mum!" Michelle laughed "that's what friends are for"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about 2 weeks now since Colette first walked onto the cobbles in weatherfield. Carla had enrolled her at the local high school and peter had just moved back in after they sorted things out.

It was the Monday Colette was due to start at her new school and Carla was feeling more nervous than Colette was. At breakfast Carla had thrown up because of being nervous or so she told Colette and hadn't managed to stomach any breakfast herself. Colette had noticed her mum looking paler than usual. "Mum you need to eat something, even just half a slice of toast?" she suggested before sliding half a piece of toast over t other mum. Carla looked at Colette and Colette threw her the traditional "don't try and argue with me "glare. Carla just took a bit before checking her phone. "Right missy 5 mins before we head off okay?" Colette raised her eyebrow at her mum. "It'll be longer if you don't finish the toast. " Carla looked at her shocked. Peter laughed at them both "you can tell you two are both Donovan-Connors!" Carla finished her toast and Colette got her bag they both said bye to peter and headed out.

After Carla had dropped Colette of at school she decided to have a catch up with Michelle because she didn't have to go to the factory today at sally was taking over. While Michelle was at Carla's she got a text from colette '_hi aunt Michelle, can you keep an eye on mum she's been throwing up again and looks really pale?-love c xx' _ once Michelle had wrote her reply she managed to slide away from Carla's to run to the pharmacy once she got what she needed she returned. "Right you me and Colette have noticed something's up now go do this!" she passed Carla a pregnancy test "chell come 'on" Michelle raised her eyebrows and Carla went and did the test.

Michelle had noticed that when Carla came out the bathroom she looked nervous. She passed the test to Michelle "Carla this test says your about 19 weeks! How the hell didn't you know?" Michelle found it impossible to believe Carla didn't know until now as she had known at 4 weeks with Colette. "I knew about 5 weeks ago….I just didn't know if it's what I wanted then Colette came and found me and I wanted to make sure she was okay!" Carla didn't want to jeopardise what bond she had made with Colette

"well we'll just have to see what she thinks , but Carla you could have told me!" ,Michelle said trying not to be too harsh on her friend "know I know! It's just after last time I thought it might have been a false alarm Michelle…am scared…..what if-" Michelle knew what she was about to say "Carla you won't lose this baby okay?! Not if I can help it!"

_**So what will Colette think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

When Colette arrived home later that day she could feel the awkward tension as she walked in. "hey Hun how was school?" Carla said trying to make small talk feeling awkward. Michelle shoot her the Donavan Connor glare. "Yeah it was okay I guess "Colette replied. "Carla! Tell her" Michelle said trying to stay calm but starting to lose her rag with her friend. "Tell me what?" Colette said looking from Michelle to Carla. When Carla stayed silent Colette began to panic. "MUM!" Michelle got up from the table and guided Colette over to the sofa where Carla was. "Car, tell her love. She's going to find out anyway best it comes from you" as Michelle made her way to the door Carla eventually looked up "chell? Do you mind staying….you know I'm not good with things like this." She said Michelle nodded and sat down next to Colette who was evidently going out of her mind. "Things like what?!"

Michelle placed her hands on Colette's. "Listen to what your mums going to say okay?" Colette knew Michelle meant well when she tried to calm her down but Colette couldn't help it. She turned her gaze to Carla who had tears forming in her eyes. Carla straightened herself up before taking Colette's hands in hers. "I've only just got you back and I don't want to lose you Colette. " Colette looked confusingly to her mother "mum you won't but tell me what's going on, I can't stand secrets whatever it is I'm sure it'll be fine" Colette assured Carla took a deep breath before Michelle gave her a reassuring nod of confidence. " I'm 19weeks pregnant" she said Colette took a deep breath before pulling her mum into a tight embrace "mum I'm so happy for you!" she said but when Carla pulled her to arm's length she saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why are you crying Colette?"

Colette shook her head not wanting to talk about it. Michelle took Colette's hands again "she was scared to tell you because she …she lost a baby girl last year" she said but to their surprise Colette ran out of the room and into the bathroom in floods of tears. Both Carla and Michelle exchanged glances. "What's upsetting her?" Carla eventually asked Michelle shook her head before remembering something she needed to ask "peter? Does he know?" Carla gave a brief nod all Michelle needed. Carla rose from the sofa and walked to the bathroom door before trying to open it. When she realise it was locked she began to panic a bit. She had only known Colette for 2 weeks and didn't know what had sparked her upset. Knocking on the door Carla could hear her sobbing in the bathroom "Colette? Open the door please! What's going on?" suddenly there was a thump in the bathroom and everything went quite including Colette's previous sobs. "COLETTE!" Carla began to break the door while Michelle tried to calm her "Carla, you need to calm down love I'll get a knife and open the door you sit down you need to calm down" she said moving her away from the door getting a knife she opened the door Carla leapt up but when she heard Michelle gasp she was apprehensive of know what happened "chelle?" Michelle popped her head out the bathroom door "phone an ambulance now Carla!" Carla did as instructed and followed Michelle back into the bathroom where she was Colette lying on the floor a bottle of pills next to her. "Shit Colette!"

The ambulance crew came and took Colette to the hospital and put her on a drip. Carla was still sobbing her heart out and Michelle was trying to stay strong for all three of them.

They didn't expect Colette to come round as fast as she did but said it was a good sign. "Why Colette? You gave us a right scare? I thought you were happy about the baby. "Carla aske however instantly tears rolled down Colette's cheeks "hey come here tell me what's going on?" Carla sat on the edge of the bed and cuddled Colette.

"Last year, I um…I gave birth to a baby girl" she spilled. Sobs began to overtake her body again Carla rocked her a little "hey it's okay collie, carry on hmm" Michelle and Carla exchanged worried glances as to where this story was going. "I gave birth at 32 weeks and she was…..was stillborn "Carla's eyes welled up as did Michelle Michelle sat the other side of the bed and joined the hug. "Hey love me and your mum are going to help you through this okay?" Colette untangled herself off the two older woman. "I just panicked when you said you, you know last year. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby" Colette said trying not to cry. Carla took her hand "listen nothing will and I promise if it does we will get through it together "she still didn't see Colette look up. "One of my older friends, she was 18 she gave birth to a boy and she…she passed away. She bleed out and they couldn't find the source of it "suddenly it became clear why the girl had overdosed and had been tearful Carla looked to Michelle not knowing what to say so Michelle took over "nothing like that is going to happen okay Colette? Listen your mums going to be okay and so is this baby hey? It'll have you as its big sister so it will have to be a fighter I mean look at you two2 she said the three then all hugged and then waited for Colette to be reassessed before being discharged to go home


	8. Chapter 8

_**Think its best I mention this chapter has a trigger warning: **_

Carla and Michelle took Colette back home once she was okay to go while Carla explained to peter what had happened Michelle was satin Colette's room having a chat. "love you know if there is nothing else you need to get of your chest do it now, I don't think your mum can handle much more with what she's been through you know? Just probably a shock to her." Colette looked blankly at Michelle for a moment. "There is something else but I'm not going to tell you I'm going to show you okay? And I'm only doing this for mum because I don't want her to hate me when she finds out." Michelle put her arm around the teenager's shoulders and pulled her into a hug "she doesn't and will never hate you babe, honestly" Colette pulled away and she moved herself so she was sat on the bed directly facing Michelle. Michelle looked confusingly at Colette. Tears began to form in her eyes as she rolled up her sleeves revealing 2 arms full of scars. Tears fell from Colette's eyes. Michelle was speechless rather than saying anything she picked up one of Colette's arms and gently rubbed her thumb over a few of the newer scars.

After a few seconds Michelle looked to Colette her mind telling her to ask why but her heart knowing what the girl had been through. "chelle say something?" Colette said scared of what her aunt was going to say "oh, love I don't know what to say-"Michelle went to finish her sentence but was interrupted "how about, I don't care how damaged you are I love you any way and always will" Michelle and Colette turned their gaze to Carla who was now stood in the door way. Carla went over to the side of the bed where Colette was her sleeves still rolled up. She kneeled down to Colette's level and wiped Colette's tears with her thumb. "Don't cry love its okay" she said pulling her daughter into a hug. "I love you mum" she said Carla smiled at Michelle "I love you too chick now come on dry those eyes we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but if you do you know you can talk to me or chell yea?" Colette nodded.

Once Michelle had gone home Colette and Carla had some girl time together. "Mum you now how you were honest with me when I ask you about why you gave me up?" Carla looked at her daughter wondering where this was going "hhm" Colette looked to the floor "well now it's my turn, you know about the turner family my stillborn baby, my best friend's death I harm but there's something else…" Colette returned her gaze back to Carla "wow, my baby girl ben through load, your only 1 what else is there hm?" Colette didn't know where to look "I suffer with bipolar disorder" Carla's expression didn't give any of her thoughts away "oh darling it's okay, like I said before I love you for you and nothing else"

_**Okay so short chapter but full of juicy secrets, review and I will update soon xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

It had been just over a week since all the secrets about Carla and Colette's past had been revealed. Michelle was keeping an eye on both of them as she knew how sensitive they could be.

Today Carla had her 20 week scan and had agreed to let Colette come with her and was working at the bookies and Carla was texting him frantically as he wasn't reply. "mum, stop worrying if he's going to be there he will, why don't I go and get him from the betting shop and we can get going?" Carla glanced at her daughter "okay chick don't be long though because we only have 5 minutes okay?" Colette nodded and headed off the the bookies.

When Colette got to the bookies she walked in but was surprised when there was nobody around. To Colette's surprise there was hushed sounds coming from the back room. Colette being Colette she decided to investigate but didn't like what she saw.

Infront of Colette she saw Peter and Tina 'at it' Colette's mind went into overdrive her eyes felt like they were on fire and her anger bubbled over "HOW COULD YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MUM YOU HEAR? COME ANYWHERE NEAR US AND YOU WILL REGRET IT" She yelled before running out she ran back to her house as fast as her legs would take her she didn't notice the tears streaming down her face or Michelle walking towards her for that fact. Michelle managed to stop the girl dead in her tracks. "Wow love where's the fire?" Michelle said with a little giggle however when she noticed Colette's tears and angered expression she pulled the girl into a hug "hey what's got you so upset love?" Colette didn't say anything but just shook her head. A few moments later she pulled away from Michelle "mums got her scan today…. Would you mind coming too now peters not coming?" Michelle nodded but wanted to quiz the girl more "why isn't he?" Colette just shook her head "not now chelle please? I can't deal with it now" Michelle noted tears threatening to stream down her face again "okay let's get going then hmm?" the two walked back to Carla's where Carla was just getting into her car "ahh there you are kiddo was about to come looking for you! Where's peter?" Colette stayed silent and both Michelle and Carla threw her a confused glance "he's not coming but aunt chelle is instead I'll explain later okay?" both the older women nodded before driving to the hospital

Once they arrived they waited before Carla was called into the room Colette held Carla's hand as the probe was placed on her small bump. When the picture came up and they heard the heartbeat Colette gave a loud sigh of relief. "Would you like to know the sex?" the midwife asked Carla who nodded "it's... a girl congratulations." A tear slid down Carla's face however at the same moment peter came through the doors "Carla let me explain-"Carla looked confused as she wiped the gel of her stomach and sat up. Before she could respond Colette had got up and was dealing with peter "I thought I told you to stay away didn't you get that peter? I've not told her yet if you're wondering I thought I would be nice to know the baby's okay you know? Your baby too? Or did you forget that?" peter looked as shocked as Carla and Michelle "what's going on?" Carla said with slight uncertainty in her voice. "Not now mum ill explain when were home away from Him." Without saying a word peter got the hint and left the hospital before Carla was handed the scan pictures she gave on to Michelle and Colette.

When they arrived home Carla's mood began to deteriorate as Colette kept dogging her questions about peter. "Colette! Talk to me! Please he's me husband he's done something to upset you I want to know" Michelle came over and handed them a brew each before sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Carla "he's not upset me mum it's you he's upset." Carla had no idea what was going on. "Colette your not making sense spit it out or I'll go ask the man himself"

Carla's warning rang clear through Colette's mind "I found him with someone else….at it...you know" tears began to stream down her face Michelle muttered something under her breath while Carla looked like she had caught them herself. "Mum, talk to me" without warning Carla stood up and reached for her jacket "I'm going to flaming kill him " Michelle and Colette were quick on her heels but not quick enough "one guess where he'll be. Drowning his sorrows in the pub as you do "she said as she walked over to the rovers "car this isn't a good idea" Michelle coaxed however it didn't work

Carla barged through the doors of the rovers and just as predicted there he was, peter Barlow in a drunken state. Carla marched over to him however Michelle stopped and also kept Colette from following.

"YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YA PANT COULD YOU? HMM?" she awaited peters answer but there wasn't one. She took out the spare scan photo she had printed for him and threw it at him "THERES YOUR LITTLE GIRL YOU KNOW THE ONES WHOS SCANS YOU DIDN'T TURN UP FOR BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH SOMEONE ELSE" the whole pub that included most of the factory workers and Norris gasped. Colette went to get her mum out of the pub but was stopped by Michelle "let her get it out of her system otherwise it'll eat her alive" Tina appeared behind the bar on hearing all the commotion "guess you heard then?" she said sounding quite smug. Carla's head snapped upon hearing this "her? Seriously peter a cheap nasty tart? You know what forget second chance your stuff will be ready to Colette tomorrow." She said n quite a calm manner Michelle walked over to the bar "as for you, your sacked get out now!" she hissed at Tina.

Colette took Carla home after assuring Michelle she would be fine and they were snuggled up on the couch together. "Mum do you hate me?" Colette asked out of the blue "for telling you about peter?" Carla put her arm around the girl "no love you did the right thing bless, it must have been hard for you to see that but of course I don't hate you"

Thanks for all the review

Keep reviewing xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

_**First things first I wanted to say thanks for baring with me I've had a lot of coursework to get handed in but I should hopefully be updating more after my exam which is next week now who wants another chapter?**_

Carla spent the night tossing and turning in bed with so many questions unanswered. It got to about 4:30 when she decided to get up and start packing peters things. She grabbed the bin bags and started going round the bedroom until all of it was done in there then she went through to the lounge where she began however a tired looking Colette distracted her. "Mum why are you doing this now?" she said half trying to open her eyes. Carla let out loud sigh "because if it's not done by 12 he'll want to wait around I've already told him if he's not got it all by 1 o'clock it's going down the charity shops" Colette was now awake "well have you had breakfast?" She asked jumping to the conclusions she'd been up a while by the amount of bags there were scattered around. Carla shook her head "mum you need to look after yourself and this little one" Colette responded. "here why don't I make us some breakfast and you put the TV on for half an hour then I'll get dressed and help you with the rest… you know your meant to be taking it easy! "Colette reminded Carla. Carla let out a little chuckle "I'm the adult here and I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be looking after you love" she said however Colette threw her the classic Connor look so Carla sat down and ;et her daughter run the house for a bit.

Once they had breakfast Colette got dressed and helped Carla with the rest of peters things like she had said. They were surprised at how much stuff he actually had. But the got through it by 11:30 and were sat down having a cuppa before he came to collect it. It wasn't long until peter arrived. Carla let him in and walked through to the lounge and stood by his stuff. "take it and go …now" she said throwing a bag at him which he managed to catch "Carla please let me explain!" he began but Carla didn't want to hear it "no peter I've had enough you're not going to be able to talk your way out of this one you were at it with Tina for god's sake what do you expect me to do..Yea its fine here's another chance no peter it's not happening get your stuff gone" she said walking through to the kitchen. Colette was still sat in the lounge. "Colette-"peter tried to talk to the younger Connor "You've got to be kidding me? HAVE YOU NOT HEARD A WORD MUMS JUST SAID ….PETER YOUR SCUM SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU KNOW WHT I HAD BEGAN TO TRUST YOU...SILLY ME HEY? NO GET YOUR STUFF AND GO" Colette hadn't meant to shout but she too had spent most of the night tossing and turning she walked through to the kitchen where she found her mum over by the sink.

"mum-"she began but she heard her mother's sobs and decided action speak louder than words. He went over and turn her mum round by her shoulders and just hugged her letting her cry. After a few moments Carla stopped and had wiped her tears away. "I'm proud of you, you know col?" Colette just smiled before responding "it's nothing…your my mum and I'm proud of you too, all the challenges you've faced and you still keep going it's no wonder where I get my strength from having a mum like you !" she laughed Carla laughed too and then noticed something.. "Hey, you didn't squirm when I called you col?" she said. Colette thought back to what her mum had said... "Yeah your right! it's the first time in ages I've not done that!" to anyone else it was nothing but to Carla and Colette it was everything. "Step in the right direction hey?!" Carla said to which Colette simply responded "certainly is and taking of in the right direction let's see if he's going in it shall we?" she said signalling to the door. Carla laughed and they were both surprised to see all peters stuff and the man himself had gone. "I don't flaming believe it… I think he got the message" Carla gasped before both collapsed on the sofa in fits of laughter.

After lunch Carla and Colette decided to go and see Michelle at the rovers. Carla was still in high spirits and Colette couldn't stop laughing. They made their way to the rovers and went straight into the back room where Michelle was in the middle of an argument with Steve "we'll come back shall we?" Carla said not wanting to intrude. Steve looked up from the ground on noticing michelle was turned away from the girls "no your fine I'm going to make myself scarce anyway" he said as he walked out of the room. Colette walked over to Michelle who was still turned away from them "hello would be nice aunt chelle?" she said trying to humour the situation. Michelle brought her hand to her face and wiped a few tears "sorry love hey" Carla walked over upon hearing Michelle's tearful voice "chelle? What happened?" Michelle turned around allowing them to see how red her eyes were. "He knew…Steve knew!" Carla and Colette exchanged glanced "knew what chelle?" Michelle looked to the ground "about peter and Tina" Carla glanced quickly at Colette who did the same thing to her mother. To their surprise Carla began to laugh

"What's funny about that Carla? Michelle finally asked confused "michelle., don't fall out with Steve over it, he was trying to protect you from hurting me love, it's cute really, I know you would have wanted him to tell you but you wouldn't have the stomach to tell me , then I would have been mad at you too, look on the bright side, I know now and that's all that matters, me and col have been laughing all afternoon about this so come on dry your eyes, maybe we should hit the shops then you can make up with Steve hey?" Colette and Michelle looked at Carla and all began laughing. Once Michelle had re-applied her make up thwey made their way into town to do some retail therapy.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few weeks things has settled down. Colette has managed to keep her mother's spirits high and kept peter away. Cara had no time for his excuses nor did she wish to hear them, despite carrying his baby Carla was determined not to let him get back in the only contact she had with his was in regards to their baby, which he had already let down.

Colette had got on well a weatherfeild high and was friends with Bethany Platt, she had not long started after Colette and the two along with Michelle had noticed how Carla and nick seemed so comfortable with each other.

Talking of lovers peters hurt turned into anger and he thrived for revenge from Colette for telling Carla about him and Tina rather than keeping her mouth shut.

It was the middle of April and Carla and Colette wanted to do something for Michelle birthday on the 21st. "hey it'll be the first time you get to see your aunt Michelle let her heir down properly" Carla said cuddling up to Colette on the sofa. As Carla and nick were good friends they had arranged a little do in there because Michelle would be sick of the rovers. "It will wont it? What are you getting her for her birthday mum?" Colette needed some ideas and fast. "I was thinking between, designer bags and matching shoes, or maybe… that Elizabeth Taylor necklace... you know the one with the diamond heat pendant?" she said explaining the necklace they had seen in the jewellers a few weeks ago. "Mum that was so expensive!" Colette gasped remembering the price. "ahh, you see price isn't a problem for me love, especially with michelle, anything she wants she gets because she deserves it for the way she put up with me for the past god know how long"

Colette couldn't help but laugh at her mum and how cute she was. She admired Michelle because she had heard so many stories and how her mum and Michelle helped each other through things. She could help but wish when her sister was born they would have a similar relationship.

The days flew by and it was Michelle's birthday. It had got to about 7pm and everyone was in the bistro including Michelle. Carla handed her a box. Only a small one but she knew Michelle would love opened it unsure of what it could be when she opened the box a smile spread across her face. "car-"she began but Carla interrupted "chell, it's your birthday and I knew you'd love it" michelle was speechless. "I do Carla thank you!" she said hugging Carla tightly. By this point Carla's bump was surprising small for how far gone she was but Carla didn't mind as long as her baby was health.

Carla turned to Colette "you ready to give chelle your gift?" Carla said smiling at her daughter. Colette looked worried and took Carla to one side "what if she doesn't like it mum?" Carla took note of her daughter's hands that were beginning to shake. "Listen love, she will love it go one "she said with a wink. That was all the encouragement she needed. She went to the stage that had been set up and spoke to the dj. Nick was fiddling with the computer and everyone had now gone to their seats. Michelle was confused but Steve (who was in n the act) assured her everything was fine as they sat at a table with Carla.

It was as if everything had stood still. There wasn't a word until Colette spoke into the microphone looking at her bewildered aunt. "Don't look so worried auntie chell…." She began but a slide show of photos of Michelle throughout the years made Michelle chuckle she looked at Carla when one picture came up. It was the two of them as teenagers not long after Colette had been born a tear slid down Michelle's cheek and Carla took her hand. Now music began to play and Michelle got even more confused. "It's one is quiet self-explanatory "Colette said while being handed a guitar by nick. She began to play a song called yes this one's for you by Lucy spraggan.

"Vivid dreams of the you I don't know yet  
so amazing and I'll never forget  
you're the one for me.  
I felt so safe where I should be  
the best damn night with the one of my dreams, literally."

Michelle began to well up not only at Colette's voice but the meaning behind the song. She knew it well. Carla hadn't heard her daughter preform before but had seen the lyrics around the house, she too began to let tears slide down her face.

"And you're the one that I need  
You're the air that I breathe  
You're the only one that I want to rely on  
You're that beat in my heart  
I'm a shot in the dark  
You're the only one to turn the light on  
You're the one that I need  
You're the air that I breathe  
You're the only one that I want to rely on  
You're that beat in my heart  
I'm a shot in the dark  
You're the only one to turn the light on

You're the one that I see, you're the wind in the trees  
You're the smile that could light up the darkest day  
You're the one in my dreams, and I guess that it seems  
That that is all I would like to say."

When the music stopped Michelle ran up to the stage and hugged Colette so tight she couldn't breathe "killing me her chell!" she joked "that was amazing thank you!" they returned to the table where Carla was now sat in-between Colette and Michelle "col. I didn't know you were that talented!" Colette just smiled "well mum, you have a lot to learn "she said grinning.

Please remember to review xx


	12. Chapter 12

_**Before I start with the chapter I have a quick message…this doesn't apply to everyone: if you are going to use one of my ideas then please do but please change it a bit: one of my chapters got copied and only one or two things changed.. This isn't fair as I put so much thought and energy into writing all my stories and it unfair that people have just taken chapters like that. Credit should also be given so that people know the ideas not yours that's the bad stuff now the good: thanks for all the votes and reviews here the next chapter:**_

It was half term meaning Colette wasn't in school for two was a Tuesday night and by now Carla was about 30 weeks pregnant and thought her bump was huge although Colette and Michelle kept telling her it wasn't as big as she thought. Carla had agreed to let Colette stay a Bethany's house for the night even though she hated Gail she knew Sarah was a good mum. Carla was sat in the house thinking about peter. She hadn't thought about him for weeks but he was playing on her mind for a while now. She decided to go to the pub to offload to Michelle.

When she got there he was there 'great' she thought to herself. She was glad to see Michelle was sat at the end of the bar chatting to Steve. She went over and said hi before taking seat next to Michelle. A short while later Carla was still talking to Michelle when a distraught Stella came in looking for kal. "Stella are you okay?" Michelle asked as it was common courtesy Stella shook her head "you haven't seen kal have you ...its Leanne" she said. Her voice was all shaky. Peter had heard what Stella had said and came over

"What's happened to Leanne? Is Simon okay?" peter asked. Carla was so ready to tell him to do one but then thought about what would happen if anything had happened to Simon. "Si's fine leanne's been in a car accident, it's not looking good" she said sobbing Carla stood up and hugged Stella. Carla was worried about Leanne, she might not be friend with her anymore, she hated her but she didn't want anything to happen to her because once upon a time they were good friends. "Shh Stella she's going to pull through she's a fighter you Leanne, "Carla soothed. A drunk peter began to get frantic. "You don't know that Carla! Not till we've even the extent" Carla broke away from peter "where's si Stella?" Stella looked away from peter" ken's got him" Carla nodded then looked at peter then back at Stella

"I'll phone kal find out where he is and tell him to come here okay? " Stella nodded at Carla's response. Carla then looked at peter "and then I'll go get Simon, explain that leanness not well, he can stay with me seeing your in no fit state peter" she hissed. Peter went to object but Carla just responded with "I hate you peter but that little boy hasn't done anything wrong it'll hurt him to see you like this and you are just going to keep going back to the bottle" peter couldn't argue so Carla went off.

On her travels she went and got Colette explaining that she needed her home tonight and that she could stay a Beth's another night. She got Simon from kens and said thanks for looking after him and then went back to hers.

Colette was in a mood so went straight up to her room while Carla sat Simon down with a hot chocolate. "Where's mum?" the 12 year old boy said. Carla sighed she knew this wasn't going to be easy. " listen si, she's had an accident, " was all she managed to say as the young boy burst into tears "she's dead isn't she?" tears rolled down Carla's cheeks "no darling' it's not looking too good though" she said hugging him tightly "where's my dad?" he asked. Carla didn't answer "he's drinking isn't he?" Carla's silence was his answer. He pulled away from his step mother "I hate him, can I stay with you while mum's in hospital?" he asked. This warmed Carla's heart "course you can love. I tell you what I'm going to make up the spare room for you while you watch tv then I'll let your dad know you're staying with me until your mums better then we can stick a movie on and order pizza yeah?" a smile creped on to Simon's face "yea… anything beats your cooking!" he said cheekily "watch it you!" Carla replied laughing before making up the spare room.

She managed to drag Colette out of her room and sit with Simon while she phoned peter. He wasn't happy but why would he be? Once she got off the phone she ordered a few pizzas and some cookies and drinks for Colette and Simon. They decided on watching despicable me 2. They were about 10 mins through when the door went "I'll go it'll be the pizzas" Colette said getting the money from the side and answering the door.

It wasn't the pizza though, it was peter it looked like he'd been crying but all Colette could smell was booze "what do you want peter?" she said putting her hands on her hips "I need to speak to my wife a Simon" Colette rolled her eyes. "Not a cat in hell's chance you're going near either of them in this state. "Peter got angry but was trying not to show it. "Col, I need to see them its important "Colette hated him and was getting wound up too. "You'll have to sober up first you'll just upset Simon and stress mum out, that's not good for anyone" she said in an angry tone. Peter lost it before he knew it is fist collided with Colette's face. And he barged past her into the lounge. "What the-"Carla said when she seen who it was "you've been drinking again haven't you?" he didn't answer "come on si were going" Simon looked at him "no I'm not I'm staying here with Carla" peter was getting frustrated "Simon now!" Simon didn't move"peter he wants to stay here until Leanne's better" peter didn't want to hear that

"She's not going to, she's gone" he slurred. Simon burst into tears and clung to Carla who tried to sooth him. When he got the courage he looked back at peter "then I want to live with Carla then." He said peter just got angry shouted something neither of them understood and left in a mood. When he had gone Colette walked in. Carla gasped when she seen the cut and Colette's black eye. "Did he-"Colette nodded and fell into her mums arms. She wanted to kill peter but right now Carla had two children to look after. "Carla is it okay if I live with you now? You won't mind?" Simon said "course I don't si, I don't want you somewhere you don't want to be. If your happy here you can stay" Carla said cuddling both Colette and Simon.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later Simon had settled in with Carla and Colette. Leanne's funeral had passed and Simon was just about learning how to deal with saying goodbye to Leanne. Carla was in bits herself. She hated the fact Leanne died thinking Carla hated her when they should have stopped the feud but as Colette kept saying to her there was nothing that could be done.

Peter kept trying to get Simon to talk but Simon didn't want to know so peter had taken it upon himself to get in touch with his solicitor. That wasn't too good for him either as it looked like Carla would still get custody of Simon, a they were still married and peter was a raging alcoholic.

It was Saturday night and Michelle had been over to see Carla and Colette. Simon was in his room, eating cheese on toast and playing on a new game Carla had bought him. By the time Michelle had left it was about 8pm, so Colette ordered a Chinese and got in her pj's while her mum was taking a quick bath. Colette was sat on the sofa thinking about how different her life used to be this time last year. She knew her court case against the turners was coming up soon she sat and thought about things a little while longer until the door went. Presuming it was the Chinese she got up and answered the door, only to find oeter once again stood outside her house, only this time not alone.

"What do you want peter?" she said looking at the group of "youths" with him. They were taller than peter by a bit but they were clearly not much older than Colette. "I want my son back Colette, you know that" Colette glared at the man who stood before her." I don't believe the cheek of you peter Barlow….you want your son back but you can't stay off the booze? Come on if you're that desperate to get him back ditch the booze and stay sober long enough to be a dad. One more thing don't come round here drunk or stinking of booze again? Am I clear?" she went to shut the door but before she had time to even do that the youths ran into the house and started smashing things up.

In the time Colette had been at the door Carla had got in her pj's she came out to see what all the commotion was about but ended up seeing her house being smashed up "Colette?" she called out she couldn't see her daughter. Upon seeing Carla the youths had ran off leaving peter who looked like he had fought them off as he strolled into the lounge "peter? Where's Colette?" He stayed silent for a minute "PETER! "He looked at her. Carla knew straight away he had been drinking again "she made me, she got me so annoyed car-"Carla didn't want to hear it "where is she Barlow" he nodded towards the door. Carla rushed to the front door to see Colette laying there. There was blood pouring from her stomach, Carla couldn't see why though but as she got closer it became apparent. "You fucking stabbed my daughter!" she screamed going and putting pressure on the wound. She grabbed her phone and dialled 999 for an ambulance.

When peter heard Carla also ask for the police her legged it from the house running out the back. Simon wandered out when he heard the sirens he saw Carla trying to keep Colette awake but at the same time crying her eyes out Simon didn't say anything until Colette had been taken into the ambulance and Michelle appeared. Carla had rang her and asked her to take Simon to kens then Michelle was going to go to the hospital and meet Carla there.

_**Next chapter, does Colette pull through? Will the police catch peter? **_

_**Thanks for the reviews glad your all enjoying it!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_ I don't usually update twice a week but due to the comments and messages I've gotten in the past 24 hours here's the next chapter enjoy_****_J_******

Colette was rushed straight into the ambulance and Carla sat with her. Colette was unconscious and the paramedic was taking her pulse when something started beeping "what's happening?" Carla asked, panicked by the beeping noise "she's gone into cardiac arrest" the paramedic said before getting the defibulater and putting them on Colette's chest before shocking her twice. Carla was crying hystecly at this point but the beeping stopped. "She should be okay until getting into hospital" the paramedic reassured Carla.

When they arrived at the hospital colete was rushed into the emergency department, Carla still sobbing uncontrollably. Michelle arrived and Carla filled her in while the nurses did their observations and the doctors ran some tests "I hate him chell… I really do how he could do that…. My baby!" sobs began to overtake Carla's body and she collapsed into Michelle's arms. Michelle herself hadn't seen Colette so didn't know the extent of her injures, whereas Carla had seen it all, and she had almost lost her daughter on the way to the hospital.

Carla had eventually calmed down and was sat with Michelle in the waiting room when a doctor came out "Mrs Connor?" Carla stood up "how is she, she's going to be okay right?" the doctor looked at Carla "she will need an operation to close the wound, she's lucky none of her organs are punctured and you slowed down the bleed. After the op, she will need blood transfusions then we will keep her in for a day or two for observation then she can go home with painkillers but we advise she takes it easy for a few days for the healing process to have enough time" he said Carla felt like a load of gibberish had been spat out in front of her she felt Michelle's arm wrap round her solder and squeeze her close "how long before we can see her?" Michelle asked "well her op will be in 30 mins she should only be in theatre 30 mins to close the artery and wound then she needs to come round from the anaesthetic so about 2 hours. " Michelle nodded before the doctor walked off.

Two hours later Colette was awake. Carla had spent the past few hours fretting about how she was doing. "You gave us a fright kiddo! Arresting on the way here like that!" Carla said joking Colette just laughed then wince I pain because other stitches. "Sore?" Michelle asked Colette just nodded "where si?" she asked "he's at kens, he saw you on the floor panicked and chell took him" Colette nodded at the information her mum had given her.

A few days later Colette was back at home with Simon. She was off school and was bored out of her mind. There was a knock at the door. Carla answered it reminding Colette she had to take it easy. Colette's face dropped when Carla walked back into the room followed by two police officers. "They need a statement off you love" Colette looked startled "hey its okay imp going to be here don't worry tell them the truth love" she said sitting down next to Colette.

As Colette recalled what happened the officers wrote it down. When they left Carla showed them out and returned to find Colette crying her eyes out "hey come here! It's okay their going to get him, it's over now" she said cuddling Colette "it's still haunting me! I have night mares mum you know how much I wake in the night screaming thinking he's still coming after me, I know he'll go to prison for what he did but I just can't shake the memories away" she explained "I know love I know, give it one time though hey and if it's not improving we will go see a counsellor they will be able to help you " Colette nodded "I love you mum" she said glaring at Carla "I love you too baby and nobody will ever hurt you again I promise"


	15. Chapter 15

_Let's jump forward a week!_

Colette was still at home but she was going back to school the next day. Carla was dropping Simon off at school and Colette was watching TV when her eye spotted a pile of post. Usually her mum would have opened it and binned what was junk but this pile was unopened... probably because it's Monday morning and she was running late. Colette picked up the pile of post and spotted two letters for her. "Hey?" she thought out loud. The first looked very professional so she opened that one first.

"_Dear Mrs Colette Connor._

_ I'm writing to you to inform you of the upcoming trial regarding the allegations made by yourself against Dominic Turner. ._

_The trail will be taking place at Victoria crown court between 20-25__th__ of May 2015. You will be required to appear in court on all 5 days to give evidence and answer questions given by the jury. As you are under the legal age of 16 we require you to be accompanied by an adult who is your legal guardian or parent._

_Yours sincerely _

_R. ._

A wave of shock and nerves hit Colette. It shocked her so much she ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach leaving the letter on the floor.

While Colette was in the bathroom Carla returned to the house. When she saw the letter on the floor she quickly picked it up scanned it, before hearing her daughter being sick. "Oh baby come here" she said when she seen Colette leaning against the bath tears streaming down her face. Carla went and sat next to her and put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Gosh love your shaking! Listen to me now." She said siting in front of Colette. "I know your scared okay I was when I gave evidence against frank and I'm twice your age. But what I'm saying is I know it's hard but it will get easier I promise! They're not going to be nice with their questions but you're a fighter yeah? You can do this Colette" she said using her full name not col, as she knew she would flinch.

"I can't do it mum, I just-"Colette started but Carla interrupted "need someone there to help you and hold your hand, you can do this I will be there with you!" Colette nodded knowing not to argue wither mum. "Why don't you get showered and changed then come to the factory with me and Michelle?" Carla suggested "I'd like that" she replied before getting showered and changed.

Once she was ready the two of them made their way to underworld "I want to tell Michelle," Colette said talking about the trail " if you want to baby it's all up to you" Colette left it at that not wanting to talk about the upcoming trial too much. When they got there and got out the car Carla put her hand on Colette's shoulder "I'm going to Roy's to get some coffee's and you some lunch okay give you time to speak to Michelle on your own while she's the only one in the office" Colette nodded and heading inside.

"Hey you thought you'd be at home, where's your mum?" Michelle said upon Colette entering the office. "She gone to Roy's and I don't think it's a good time to be left on my own right now." She said. "Oh love what's happened?" Michelle said when she saw tears forming in the teens eyes. "The letter for the trail came through, I forgot about it, all the bad stuffs happened all at once!" she cried. Michelle got up and hugged the girl. "come on now, I know your mums going to have given you about her supporting you and you know I'm here, you're going to be alright I promise!" Colette nodded wiped away her tears "I know I'm a Connor right? "She laughed. "You definitely are "Michelle replied. Colette pulled up a chair next to her aunt and the two sat laughing and chatting when Carla came back

"hey it's nice to see you smiling col" Carla aid when she walked back in. "I told chelle, and I realised…I'm a Connor I can get though anything because I've got you two!" the two older women exchanged the same look before cuddling Colette together "yes you will!" Carla said.

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_You guys are so lucky! You're getting another chapter! Enjoy!_**

At 7:30 the following morning Colette was already up and dressed ready to go to school, she had got Simon up and was making sure he was getting ready. She put some bread in the toaster and turned the radio now it was nearly 8 Colette and Simon usually left about 8; 30 Simon was eating breakfast and Colette was washing her dish and some from last night while singing along to the radio.

_"I still fall on my face sometime, and I can't colour inside the lines cause I'm perfectly incomplete-"  
_"I'm still working on my masterpiece" Carla joined in making Colette scream "Jesus mum did you have to?!" Colette said while trying to process what her mum had sneakily done. Carla pulled her into a hug "arw sorry baby, anyway I need you to listen, it's about the trail. I'm picking you up from school at 12 to go to the solicitor's office, there's a few things that need finalising before the trial starts on Wednesday okay?" Colette's eyes said it all, she was frightened to say the least "mum-" she began "col, you are going to be okay, they need you to go over in detail what happened its horrible I know but I'm going to be there with you, you're not on your own!" Colette nodded and tears ran down her face "hey come on you're a Connor! Go get your red lippy on and don't worry about later, take it as it comes" Carla said. Colette laughed at how well her mum knew her.

All morning at school Colette had been distracted by the trail, she was thinking about the possible outcomes. Bethany had noticed she wasn't herself and knew the trail was coming up but didn't want to put her foot in it. "Col, your worrying aren't you?" she said trying to be tactical. They were in the middle of maths and didn't want a huge argument "hmm yea" Colette said trying not to let the teas fill her eyes, Bethany noticed this and took hold of her hand "you've got your mum, your aunt chell, and me and nick will be there too, your going to have so much support and you will be fine I promise!" she said as she leaned in to speak to Colette to avoid anyone else hearing "you and nick are coming?" Colette said surprised Beth hadn't mentioned it before. "Yea, nick and your mum are dead close aren't they? He wants to be there for her and I want to be there for you!" Beth replied "and before you ask about school nicks told mum and the head I've got a dental check" she smiled. Colette didn't know whether or not to be nervous that Bethany was going to be there or grateful, she guessed time would tell.

At twelve Carla picked Colette up and they went to the solicitor's office. Colette answered all the questions even the ones that made her stomach tie its self-up. After Carla took her to the rovers and was sat with Michelle chatting about the baby to distract Colette's mind "you thought of a name yet mum?" Colette asked but Carla shook her head, Colette leaned over to her mum a whispered a name in her ear "oh col I love it!" Carla smiled! Colette's eyes began to fill with tears, the god kind though "hey love what's up?" Michelle asked "nothings up, it's just the name I suggested….was my baby girls middle name" she smiled at Carla "oh bay come here! I love the name and I'm sure when we tell chelle that she will too!" Colette looked up "I know I'm just not used to talking about losing my little girl that's all…" Carla took hold of Colette's hand "talk about her now, get it out of your system and you'll feel better." Carla said and Michelle seconded.

"Camilla ********* Connor, she was given my last name, born 13 February 2014 at 4:13 in the morning.6.8pounds. She was beautiful, they tried so hard to get her little heart going but she decided she was too independent for this world "Colette avoided Camilla's middle name to avoid giving Carla's baby's name away. "She was the best thing that happened to me, we buried her, Claremont cemetery 4row on the left number 34. I don't think I've ever felt so lost, after losing her I was constantly in trouble at school, drinking and getting up to all sorts. Until I found out about you two, this is a fresh start and Camilla's always in my heart" Colette's eyes were no longer filling up but the older Connor's were.

"Darling that's beautiful, I can't believe you went through that and I wasn't there!" Carla began. She started thinking about her little girl, she had lost but her and Colette had previously spoken about it. "Mum you went to know!" Colette started. Michelle took hold of Colette's hand "you love, are the strongest person I know….. As well as your mum of course." The three then swiftly moved topic and chatted a while longer before Carla and Colette headed home

**_ Hope you enjoyed. P.s I'm keeping the baby name secret so I can change it if need be but hopefully the name I have in mind fits 3_**


	17. Chapter 17

It was the first day of the trail Colette had to be separated from Carla and Michelle and they had to wait in the public gallery. Carla was sat in-between nick and Michelle. Each one holding one of her hands. When Carla saw Dominic turner she didn't know whether she wanted to kill him or just cry instead she squeezed Michelle's hand. "Hey, it's going to be okay col's stronger than you think Carla" she reassured her.

The jury got to work asking him questions but Carla didn't pay attention. That was until Colette came up to the stand she looked quite confidant Carla thought she squeezed both nick and Michelle's hand. Nick looked at Carla who looked although she was preparing herself for the worst

"I promise before Almighty God that the evidence which I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "As Colette said it Carla mouthed it remembering it vividly from her trail with frank, she prayed it was going to be different for Colette. From where Colette was she could see Michelle her mum nick and a very quiet Bethany. She was glad she could see her mum as it reassured her.

"Miss Connor you have accused Mr Turner of sexual assault and rape from the age of 12 correct?" Colette nodded "that's correct" the jury member that was asking questions first was defending Dominic so Colette expected these questions o be hard to answer.

"why didn't you report this to social services 3 years ago?" she asked Colette straightened her back "he said if I ever told anyone he would punish me, I was 12 I was easily intimidated and scared, I didn't know any better" she spoke confidently Carla threw her a smile Colette didn't return it a she didn't want the jury to think Carla had told her to say things.

"Can you describe, in detail what exactly you call sexual assault Miss Connor?" Carla looked stunned but Colette took it in her stride "he forced me to do things I didn't want to do, he pressured me into sexual activities" she explained she went on answering questions until her defendant stood to speak.

"At the age of 12 Miss Connor had no sexual education so everything Mr Turner told her was supposedly correct, at that age you don't question the people who have brought you up. However Mr tuner abused this right, the impact on miss Connor is clear, she has explained to social services when she got away, clearly this is a sign that she was threatened by Mr turner and she was scared, members of the jury I ask you to think about why, is miss Connor was making false accusations why she could recall so clearly the events and the detail as she did. This past has traumatised her and we have no reason to believe she is lying about the accusations."

The jury went off to discuss what had been given to them. Colette was allowed to see Carla, Michelle nick and Bethany. Carla gave her a huge hug "you were fab, how you stayed so strong I don't know, you did great though!" she said giving her a kiss on the forehead the Michelle gave her a hug "if he doesn't get sent down for this that turner guy has links with the jury, your mam was crying when you were answering those questions babe you did so well."

They got told the jury were going to have a decision there and then and that Colette should make her way back to the stand. As she did nerves over took her and she began to shake.

"Members of the jury have you reached a decision you are all agreed?"  
"yes"  
"on the count of sexual assault do you find Mr Turner guilt or not guilty"  
"guilty" Colette breathed a sigh of relief but she knew it wasn't 100% over

"On the count of rape do you find Mr Turner guilty or not guilty?"  
"Guilty" Carla &amp;co all shot Colette massive smiles knowing it had been hard for her facing Dominic after what he put her through.

"With both of these in consideration what is your sentencing?"  
"15 year imprisonment"  
"court dismissed"

_**Until next time 3 **_


	18. Chapter 18

When Carla was reunited with Colette she noticed that her daughter looked shook up "hey it's okay he's gone now love, its over" she soothed as she pulled Colette into a hug. Nick and Bethany began to head back home to give Michelle and Carla time with Colette. Colette pulled away tears streaming down her face "I know, I just thought the trail was going to go on for a few days, its happened so quick" she said. "I'm glad it's all over" she continued "you did great love, shall we go home?" Michelle asked Colette nodded and Michelle got Steve to pick them up and updated him so he didn't put his foot in it.

When they got back to Carla's Michelle convinced Steve to put up the cot Carla had bought for when the baby was born. The convocation turned to that and Colette was distracted, they talked for a while until Michelle and Steve had to head back for their shifts at the rovers. "I'll see you two tomorrow and well done Colette" Michelle said giving Colette a kiss on the cheek. Michelle had just reached the door, "auntie chelle?" as Michelle turned around she was thrown back by Colette running to give her a hug "thank you for being there today it meant the world" she said as she clung to her aunt. "I'll always be there for you kiddo" she said when they pulled apart. When Michelle had left Colette decided she was going to head to bed.

Carla didn't stay up much later than Colette and as she headed to her bed she felt the baby kick "wow, someone's excited" she said talking to her bump. She got in bed and drifted to sleep.

It got to about 4am when Carla was woken up by someone screaming "what the- COLETTE?" she darted out of her room and into Colette's, she found Colette fighting with the covers and pillows, she was screaming and yelling Carla panicked not knowing what to do, she knew not to wake someone when their having a bad dream in case she started her. She was just about to try and calm her down, she knelt down next to Colette's bed when she heard something that astonished her. "NO….GET OFF HER! NOT MUM! NOOOOOO!" she screamed Carla put her hand on her shoulders. "Colette, come on love its mum calm down your having a bad dream" Colette continued to scream and shout. She was sweating and had tears pouring down her face "Colette love it's just a dream, you can wake up ,all you have to do is open your eyes" Colette continued to struggle with her covers for a few more moments before waking up, when she woke up she started panicking. "Mum…." Colette's breathing became really fast. Carla knew she was having a panic attack because of her nightmare.

"Take some deep r=breathes" Carla guided Colette through some deep breathing until she had calmed down and when she had she clung to her mother and just sobbed. By now it was 4:30 and Carla had tried to get Colette to talk about her nightmare but she wouldn't. Colette got up and got showered and so did Carla. By 6 they were sat watching TV talking about when Colette would go back to school. Thy decided to keep her off until the start of the next school year, to give her time to breath and not worry about things. When it got to about 7 Carla went into her room to make a call Colette was still watching tv

"Chelle?" Carla said as Michelle picked up the phone_ "Carla are you okay? You sound worried love?" "_Colette had a bad dream last night but it's not that..." Carla explained "what's_ up you sound on edge." _"She's gone?" Carla said_ "who Carla?" Michelle was completely lost _"my baby girl" Michelle was even more confused now _"Carla? What do you mean Colette's fine you just said "_no not col,"  
Michelle was worried now "Carla your freaking me out what do you mean she's gone" tears began to slip down Carla's face as she explained "she was moving last night and kicking loads, since I woke up she not moved, I thought getting up and moving would get her moving she's gone chelle I can't feel her moving" everything clicked into place now _"Carla everything is going to be okay right? Me and Steve will be there in a few mins okay? We'll get this sorted"_

As Michelle arrived Colette began to get confused "what's going on?" Michelle looked back "you don't know?" she asked Colette "know what?" Michelle sighed "your mums not felt the baby move so she wants to go make sure everything's fine" Colette looked shell-shocked "noo, no that's what happened with me, you know how that ended. " Steve then appeared and had heard what Colette had said. Knowing her background he put his arm around Colette "listen to me, your mum is as tough as old boots she's going to be fine and so is this baby okay?" it was the first time Colette had really been comforted by Steve but he made her feel at ease.

**_Next chapter: what happens at the hospital… thanks for all he reviews x_**


	19. Chapter 19

Steve took Michelle Carla and Colette to the hospital. While Carla was being assessed Steve waited with Colette. Michelle was with Carla who was now in pieces "chelle what if I do loose her? What's this doing to Colette?! Omg my lil girl had the same thing happen to her!" she sobbed as she waited for the ultrasound machine to arrive. "Car listen to me babe, I'm sure everything's going to be okay! And if not we will get you through this you and Colette! Come on love think positive."

Meanwhile Colette was freaking out "Steve it's all my fault. Oh lord I shouldn't have reported Dom for what happened when I was in care, or gone to the trail, all those memories bet I stressed mum out with the nightmare last night! She's going to lose the baby and it's all my fault!" she sobbed Steve hugged her "listen your mum would be sooo mad to hear you thinking like this, she needs you to be strong and it's not your fault at all, you were right to report Dom and go to the trail, you can't help with the nightmares and your mum will be okay, so will the baby!"

After what seemed like hours of waiting a midwife came back with the ultrasound machine. She set it up and put the gel on Carla's stomach "so the baby's not moved since last night?" Carla nodded tears pouring down her face. Michelle took hold of her hand. E midwife rolled the probe over Carla's stomach and looked at the screen "baby's heartbeats fine nice and healthy, but she's very distressed, I'm going to get a second opinion okay?" Carla nodded "see told you the baby's fine!" "No chelle it's not, its distressed "Carla said not wanting to get her hopes up. The second midwife looked at the scan. "Right miss Connor, we're going to have to induce you, babies very distressed and its dangerous at this stage of your pregnancy" Carla nodded and the midwife left. "Chelle go get Colette for me babe".

Michelle left and sat with Steve while Carla spoke to Colette "but everything's going to be okay?" Carla nodded "baby might be a bit small but is healthy so she should be fine "she said. Tears rolled from Colette's eyes "hey you should be happy" Carla said spotting these tears "I am mum, really I was so scared" Colette said trying to keep it together "hey you come here" Carla said holding out her arms for Colette. She cuddled her until the midwife came an induced her. "You should be getting some contractions, time them and when they become closer press the buzzer" Carla nodded. Michelle came back "Steve's going to go and get you a change of clothes and some for baby... ohh Carla I can't wait to meet my little niece!" Carla laughed "I can't wait to meet my other little girl"

After a few hours of waiting around Carla's contractions became more frequent. "Okay Carla, next contraction push as hard and as long as you can for me" the midwife instructed. Colette slipped her hand into her mums and Michelle did the same. With one either side of Carla. When the contraction started Carla pushed and screwed her face up tight "Carla you're doing great babe keep going "Michelle said. Carla relaxed and started gasping for air "you're doing fab mum" Colette said as she wiped away so sweat from her mum's forehead. "Last one Carla then you will have your baby!'' the midwife said. Carla began to push again not screaming or shouting like the other just screwing her face up Colette kissed her mum on the head "keep going mum you're doing great!" Colette said when Carla relax all three Connors anticipated the baby's cry.

But the room was silent the midwife took the baby over to a table and began messing around with something "what's happening why isn't she crying chelle?" Carla began to panic "I don't know b-"Michelle was interrupted by baby Connors cry they all let out a sigh of relief. The midwife weighed the baby before handing her to Carla "congratulations on your baby girl, she needed a bit of help breathing but she seems to be doing fine, we'll monitor her for a few hours but you should be able to go home later today" she said "does little on have a name?" Carla looked to Colette and Michelle who were sat together "yea, Michelle, col meet, Madison Michelle Connor..." she said smiling

"She's perfect" Colette and Michelle said at once both laughing when realising.

**_Updates may become a little slower due to the fact I have 6 assignments to do in 2/3 weeks x_X hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will update soon! _**


	20. Chapter 20

After picking Simon up from kens Colette and micelle went back to Carla's "you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" Michelle said as she was heading back to the rovers "yea, we'll be fine go!" Colette laughed "alright I'm picking your mum up from the hospital tomorrow lunch time but you heard what she said she wants you two to stay here and Simon needs to be in school ON TIME" he said before Colette reassured her she was going to be fine with Simon .

The night was pretty rough for Colette as she had another nightmare and woke about didn't know whether or not she had woke Simon. She decided not to ask to avoid the embarrassment. She sat up the rest of the night pacing around the house tidying little things up, and doing various small jobs. She managed to get Simon up with no hassle and took him to school ontime

When she got back she got showered and changed into some nicer clothes than what she had on then put a wash on. She was just about to sit down with a brew when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey nick, come through, mums not home until lunch time, fancy a brew?" she said letting nick in. "sure, and I've come to see you actually" he said. Colette made nick a brew, she knew how he had it because he'd been round load before.

"What can I do for you nick?" she said stiing on the couch next to her mother's unofficial boyfriend. "I can tell you're your mum's daughter!" he laughed remembering the way Carla always began a convocation "nick…what's up? "Colette pressed. "I got a call from Michelle-"he began "is mum and Maddison okay?" Colette jumped in "their fine it's just she got a text of Simon at 3 the morning saying you had a bad dream and you were pacing around, she replied and told him not to say anything but she didn't get a response so she presumed he'd fallen asleep, she wanted me to check you were okay?" he said.

Colette sighed, she appreciated that nick cared and so did Michelle but she hated the fact she was constantly asked if she was okay. "I'm fine…..this time, "she began her told nick about how Carla had to wake her up and then how things went at the hospital and how she blamed herself for Maddison being born early.

Nick listened and then he said put his arm around the girl "none of it's your fault Colette you don't need to torture yourself like this'' Colette began to get upset. She let the tears slide down her face freely she protested but he simply had an answer for everything she said. Once she had got it all ut of her system she quickly freshened up before making them both another drink. When she sat down there was another knock at the door "I will eventually get to sit down and relax one day!" she said. She opened the door "MUUUM!" she squealed letting her mum and Michelle in when Carla seen nick there a smile spread across her face "oh hello, nick, what can I do for you?" nick just laughed. Carla placed Maddison in her cot as she was asleep and then went and cuddled Colette and Michelle decided to speak to nick about what Colette had said.

When she was filled in with the information they both decided they should let Carla and Colette talk "right we're off to let you two have some time alone with maddi, "Michelle said giving Colette a quick kiss on the forehead and whispering in her ear"everythings going to be okay" Colette smiled weakly at her aunt. Nick gave Carla a quick kiss before leaving with Michelle in tow.


	21. Chapter 21

_He stood there waiting for her next move, it never came, she stood still looking at the object he led in his hand, his cold eyes scanned her thinking she was going to run, but she didn't instead she twisted her head to the side looking at her mother. Her mum mouthed the words 'it's okay,' and 'keep strong' to her. She mouthed' I love you 'which was returned by her mum. The silence was deadly until he spoke, his words flat, with no emotion "I told you Colette, I told you bad things happen when you tell people what I did." The object pointed at her, the object? The gun. She didn't argue she didn't protest she wasn't even going to explain she looked at him blankly the man who had raped and abused him for years. "Leave her alone, she's just a kid" her mum's voice, Carla! Colette's head shot round throwing warning glares at her. "Shut up" the man's voice, dom. Dom's voice, deadly flat. The gun was now pointing towards Carla she argued but Colette couldn't hear the words, almost although she was deaf he began to argue back but again she didn't hear his voice. The only thing she heard….a gunshot… no! Colette wrestled him, attacking him she managed to grab the gun off him and she shot him, cold heartedly shot him. His body fell to the floor with a shivering bang. She dropped the gun running to her mum, it was too late, and she was gone _

"NOOOO! MUM NO! DON'T NOOO!" Colette woke in a pool of sweat and tears Carla by her side trying to calm her down "it's okay love I'm here, talk to me" Carla said over the past few nights even since bringing Maddison home Carla's been woken in the night with Colette having the same reoccurring dream. It was like a routine she woke hearing the shouts and screams, sat and waited for her to wake and sat and listened and calmed her down after every nightmare. Between Colette and Maddison Carla was shattered, "we need to get you to see a counsellor babe this isn't good we are both shattered and it's not doing us any favours. It's hard to talk about I know but it helps." Carla had told Colette she had bad dreams after frank and explained it was okay they discussed the counselling for a while before getting up. The day wasn't too stressful as Maddison would only be awake for a short while before nodding back off. Ken had decided it was best that Simon goes to live with him following a visiting order coming through the post for Simon to see peter in prison. Carla had agreed because she only wanted what was best for the poor kid.

Later on in the day Michelle and Steve came round Michelle and Carla sat in the living room talking and Colette was doing the washing up. Steve decided to go and see how she was. Colette explained the nightmares to Steve. "it's like it's never ending like I'm on a different planet with no idea who I am or how I got to be this person, I hate it Steve, he's turned me into a monster" she said her eyes filling. Steve pulled her into a hug "it will get better Colette you have got to give it time and I always knew you were on a different planet….planet crazy" he said causing Colette to laugh "see there we go! So your mum said you might go see a counsellor?" he said "yeah I think it'll help I mean just chatting to you has made me feel loads better!" she said going to put some of the pots away "of course I'm the good monster who puts everything right" he joked back. Colette just laughed "good to see you with a smile on your face" Carla said as she entered the kitchen.

A while later Steve and Michelle left and Carla and Colette were taking Maddison round the red rek for a short walk. They discussed a few things like the convocation between Steve an Colette then something hit Carla "let me look at your arms" she said Colette looked confused "why?" she quizzed "trust me col?" Colette nodded and showed Carla her arms. She looked to the floor when Carla took hold of one in her hand Carla's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Her scars from her arrival disappeared but in their place, a few not many but a few new ones. "I'm sorry mum" Colette mumbled Carla held her daughters chin up "you have nothing to be sorry for! You didn't ask for 'him' to do what he did and you don't ever apologise for this" she said indicating to Colette's arm. Carla pulled at one of her own sleeves showed Colette her wrist, on Carla's wrist a few very faint scratch like marks "I did what you've done. When frank... you know. Its okay to feel pain but talk to me or if you want to scream scream don't stay silent! Even if you just want a good cry. It's okay to cry even your mum does sometimes"

**_The beginning was the reoccurring nightmare, I'm loving writing Steve and Colette's relationship and I thought it would be a good line to give Carla and Colette the mother-daughter relationship a common ground_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Sorry for it being so long since I updated I've been busy with assignments and all my college work. I'm going to bring this up to speed with the current storylines but only to make up for the large time gap however the fire didn't happen…that will be revealed later_**

The next 6 weeks went surprisingly fast for Colette and Carla especially since they had Madison. During those 6 weeks Colette had started her counselling, she'd also turned 16, relationship wise she had started going out with a boy named Nate. Carla had bought half the rover for Michelle after she became concerned about the fate of the pub, Michelle and Steve had gotten married and were currently in Spain on their honeymoon. Liz found out all about tony being Mr Travis and the affair with Tracy. Tracy had sought revenge on Carla initially but had changed her mind after Michelle's wedding however she had a plan ready to hatch.

It was now June, and Carla and nick had been going out for a few months, and had gotten pretty close. Carla and Colette had decided to take Madison for a walk because she was getting ratty and they wanted to calm her down. Colette was talking about Nate and Carla was just listening. They walked round the corner near the bistro. Carla wanted to bob in the cabin to get some bits and pieces. When they rounded the corner Carla spotted nick, he looked lost and upset.

"Col take Madison and get what we need from the shop, get yourself a magazine I'm going to talk to nick I won't be a min okay?" Carla said leaving Madison with Colette.

"Nick? You okay?" she said as she approached her boyfriend, nick still looked dazed "yea, I'm fine" he replied but Carla was not convinced. "Feeling insecure numb and empty? "She replied remembering that's what someone told her once. Nick let out a little chuckle. Carla put her arms round his waist "come one somethings n your mind? Spill" she said gazing into his eyes he looked uncomfortable "its Erica" he began Carla knew Erica was pregnant with nicks baby but her and nick had agreed they would still give their relationship a go. "Is she okay?" Carla asked

"She, erm, no, not really, she lost the baby." He said tears escaping his eyes. Carla pulled him into a hug "where is she?" she asked. "With Liz, she wanted a girlie cha you know?" Carla nodded remembering what she went through. "Right you need a cuppa, come on" she said taking his hand and leading him down the road. He followed knowing Carla knew what she was doing.

She text Colette and told her to go to the pub with Madison for abit but didn't explain why. When Carla and nick got to Carla's she made them both a strong coffee. "Here, get this down you "she said. She knew he was hurting and that he would have wanted something stronger, like he asked. She refused explaining he needed to stay strong for Erica when she wanted to talk. "When did you ever become the sensible one hey?" he asked Carla laughed "since col turned up…listen I know its bad timing and everything but I was thinking, if you wanted to move in? "She suggested. She hadn't long moved into the house before Colette arrived and she didn't see the harm in asking nick to move in. to her surprise he agreed "sure, that's be nice" he replied.

Carla texted Colette telling her to bring Madison b=home, and when Colette got back Carla and nick both told her about nick moving in. "really?" she questioned "this isn't a prank?" Carla laughed and shook her head "no it's not..." she replied Colette was happy, but nick got the feeling something wasn't quite right.

You see the thing nick could see was that Colette was still bottling things up only Carla couldn't see it because she was always busy with phone calls and looking after a new-born baby. But when nick thought about it, Colette behaviour was changing she was slowly de-railing herself only Carla didn't know it yet. Nick knew because of Sarah going off the rails when he was younger. He didn't want to mention it now but he could tell something wasn't right but he didn't know what

**_Sorry it's short this storyline is going somewhere though so don't worry….: D _**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Okay so to make everything fit right with the upcoming storyline I'm going to press fast forward 6 months so it's not just boring for you guys:_**

6months passed Michelle and Steve were still at the rovers, Maddison was doing great and nick and Carla were absolutely in love. Colette and Nate had been dating in total 7 months and were absolutely smitten with each other. Nate had brought her flowers on their 6month anniversary and Carla couldn't seem to separate them but she wasn't complaining because Colette was happy. Nate was a nice looking lad, tall blonde hair and brown eyes, he was slim and he suited Colette well they looked like the perfect couple

"Hey uncle rob, what are you doing here?" Colette asked walking into the room to find rob and Carla talking, "are you not glad to see me?" he replied. Colette went over and gave him a big hug "course, your my fave uncle" she decided to drop the question because she had got the hint. Since Colette had started dating Nate, rob had become more protective over his niece and they had gotten really close. Rob and Carla carried on talking but Colette was too busy checking her phone calendar to see when she was next free. Then she noticed something "shit" she muttered to herself.

"Language young lady! "Carla hissed Colette ignore her mum but grabbed her bag from the other side of the room "I'm going out I'll be a while see you later "she said before heading out

"What got her moving?" rob asked. Carla shook her head "you know as much as me rob, she's been funny for a few days think her and Nate might be having a few problems though, heard her on the phone to one of her mates the other day saying how she felt like he wasn't there for her or something" rob raised his eyebrows, "she'll tell when she's ready you of all people know that "he said.

Carla went to the factory while Colette was out she took Madison and was sat in the office with Michelle and rob when Colette and Nate walked in. they were holding hands and Carla shot rob a funny look "hello you two, you left your keys again col?" Carla asked going in her bag to get Colette the house keys "no erm there's something I, well we need to tell you, "

Carla instantly looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Fire away?" she said. Colette took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" she said. Carla noticed the way Nate put his arm around her protectively. Rob and Michelle looked stunned, they looked to Carla who didn't look please. "Colette your 16 for god's sake," she began she looked at Colette making eye contact with her, when she noticed Colette was fighting back the tears. "I'm sorry mum" rob nudged Carla who stood up and hugged her daughter tight " you have nothing to be sorry for hey, I'm going to support you whatever you want to do, okay?" she pulled away but held Colette's arms Colette nodded "I'm going to keep it" she said Carla nodded and they agreed they would discuss it later

Later on that night Michelle Carla and Colette were discussing the baby "how far along?" Michelle asked, "11 weeks," Colette replied Colette was really happy her mum was being supportive and that she had Michelle to talk to too. "Why was rob here before mm?" she asked

Carla sighed heavily. "He's in a bit of trouble, some guys he used to work for are looking for him said it wasn't good, he's in trouble col, but don't you worry you have a little one to worry about" Carla said Colette smiled when her mum said that.

The next morning Colette was awoken by Carla gently shaking her "come on missy I've phone the hospital and they are going to fit you in for a scan so you best get ready asap" she said Colette groaned and got out of bed funnily enough she hadn't been caught with morning sickness but decided not to complain. She texted Nate to arrange to meet up at the hospital, "where madi?" Colette asked "Michele came round and said she'd have her for the morning" Carla responded

Meanwhile rob and turned up at Nate and when he saw Nate leaving to meet Colette at the hospital he stopped and pinned him up by the wall, "listen Nate you're a good kid but, if you hurt Colette I will hurt you understand? You better stick by her because if you don't there will be trouble understand?" Nate nodded and rob let him go

When they got to the hospital Nate had met up with Carla and Colette and they had just been called into the side room for the scan. Colette lay on the bed and took Nate's hand "I'm scare babe" she said he reassured her everything was going to be fine. Carla smiled thinking about how grown up her daughter had become. The nurse told Colette the gel was going to be cold and place the probe on Colette's stomach she had a small bump already.

"Looking at the scan your estimated 15 weeks" the nurse said "15?" Colette questioned "further then you thought babe?" Nate said kissing the top of her head. "Just means we will get to meet out baby sooner than we thought" he said.

Carla laughed

**_ Next chapter how badly is rob in trouble and what happens when this catches him up, Nate makes an error and nick has something to ask Carla_**


	24. Chapter 24

A few days passed and the news that Colette was pregnant was circulating the school and the street. Already Colette was dreading going back in September. Colette's phone beeped for what felt like to 100th time that morning, she picked it up thinking it was Bethany but when she saw it was an unknown number she was in two minds. Intruded she opened it and when she did she got a dozen more all one word texts 'slut' 'whore' 'bitch' Colette sighed. She had guessed this was going to happen so she turned her phone off and put it in the top drawer next to her bed. She got up got showered and dressed. She brushed her long brown hair similar to her mums, she got told a lot of how much she looked like Carla.

Colette went through to the kitchen to make some breakfast and she wasn't surprised when she found she was the only one in the house. Now Madison was 6months old she had started going to nursery while Carla and nick were at work, it wasn't because they didn't trust Colette with her it was because they wanted Madison to have consistency.

Colette grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch she went on the laptop to see if Nate had replied to any of the Facebook messages she had sent him in the past few days…..nothing she didn't understand. She had spoken to Bethany about his silent period and she suggested he might need to get his head round everything so Colette had left the messaging down to him now.

After breakfast she settled down doing some revision she continued doing that until she got bored. In the end she lay down on the couch her hand on her bump (which was showing slightly) feeling her baby's movements she was surprised she had been feeling them since the scan and was happy everything was fine. After a short while she went to go and meet her mum, rob and Michelle in the factory. She grabbed her phone from the drawer and shoved it in her pocket before grabbing her keys and leaving.

When she arrived at the factory she walked into the office and slumped down in the spare chair next to rob she was greeted by the trio before Carla started asking about her boyfriend "I haven't seen you with Nate lately col? Everything okay with you two?" upon hearing this rob looked up from what he was doing and listened to Colette's response. "We've both been revising but were meeting up tomorrow "she lied. After a while sitting in the factory Carla sent the girls and Sean on their lunch. Carla suggested they went to roys for lunch so they headed off.

Once they got to Roy they chatted about Colette's baby which she was fine with because she loved talking about it and then after finishing Carla and Michelle decided to head off back ahead of rob and Colette who were both finishing their drinks then catching up. When Carla left she did what she always did with Colette and kissed her on the top of her head. Once Carla and Michelle had gone out of earshot rob decided to question Colette.

"What's up col? And don't say nothing you've been funny all day" he said Colette looked at him and just said "im just tired and baby's kicking and moving loads today" but she didn't convince rob, but for once he left it there and didn't push it any more. After finishing their drinks they began walking back to the factory. Rob was telling Colette about Carla when she was younger, "I can actually imagine mum being competitive when she was younger" Colette replied after rob and just finished on of the stories. Rob carried n tell Colette stories of when Carla was younger when Colette stopped putting her hand on her bump and gasping in pain. Hearing this rob turned round

"Colette? What's wrong?" Colette shook her head "I don't know" she said sitting herself down on the wall she was near. She felt another sharp pain in her stomach and almost screamed in pain "get mum now!" she said through gritted teeth

**_Sorry its short and this is all leading to a very important part of the Connors storyline enjoy :D xx_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_ Okay so here is the following chapter_**

"get mum now" she said through gritted teeth, rob looked at her like she had a third eye "im not leaving you on your on Colette" he said putting his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her, however she was struck with another pain "Rob get mum please" she said. Rob could her the desperateness in her voice but he was still reluctant. Sean was walking towards them "Sean! Go get Carla and Michelle tell them to bring the car ASAP and you better run like there's no to-"he was cut off by Colette crying in pain again, Sean ran off to fid Carla and Michelle.

"Rob I can't, I need…"Colette began but her breathing became too fast for her to finish "Colette listen to me it's all going to be okay you need to breathe for me okay?" he said to her keeling in front of her. The next thing he heard was Carla's voice "col? What's going on?" she said from the car rob looked over to her and shook his head "it's not good car, Colette you okay to get up?" Colette nodded and held on to her uncle but when she stood she cried in pain and doubled over again. Carla jumped out the car and Michelle was hot on her heels, "rob you drive" she said Michelle opened the back door ready for them before going and sitting the other side of Colette Carla placed her hands at the sides of Colette's face "listen to me baby girl, everything's going to be okay, and if it's not we will get through this together, Michelle ring a&amp;e let them know we are on our way" Michelle dug in her bag for her phone then started dialling the number.

"right on 3 I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the car "Carla said Colette's face, tearstained spoke for her she was worried "1,2,3" Carla carried Colette to the car and sat her down without causing too much discomfort Michelle got in the other side of Colette and both the older women, comforted her during the journey.

When they reached the hospital Carla went with Colette to a private room, rob and Michelle waited as they didn't want to over crowd her. "Have you noticed she not asked for Nate?" Michelle said awkwardly, rob nodded and they chatted for a while about Nate.

Colette had been given pain relief to help Carla was sat on the edge of the bed holding her daughters hand, both now had tears streaming down their faces. The nurse quickly did a scan but it wasn't good "I'm sorry, we can't seem to find a heartbeat, a doctor will be through in a few minutes to discuss what happens next" she said before leaving Colette broke down completely. All she did for a few minutes was cry and say no, Carla comforted her as best she could but she knew when you lost a child it wasn't easy, but so did Colette. Colette didn't understand, first she had a stillbirth and now a late miscarriage, she just didn't get it. The doctor came in and explained what happened next, "hi, sorry for your loss, here what happens next, were going to induce the labour and then talk you through everything else okay? "Colette politely nodded showing she understood. Carla stayed with Colette every step of the way. While Colette was asleep she went to phone Nate, but didn't get through, Colette had been asking for him but Carla had rung loads and left voicemails she then went and updated rob and Michelle.

When she met them at the café she was greeted by hopeful eyes but a shake of the head and they knew, they didn't say anything but juts hugged her. After Carla explained they headed back to Colette's room, she was awake, and the doctors had said that she was fine and could be discharged soon. When the doctor came in he was greeted by silence. Nobody spoke. "Why?" Colette asked "why did it die?" she asked the doctor. He looked uncomfortable. "Your baby had something called Edwards' syndrome, it was chromosomal abnormality" she nodded se understood enough "it was a boy by the way" he added before signing the discharge papers and Colette left. No longer crying but still hurting she text and called Nate but he still wasn't picking up

**_Another short chapter but a sad one _****_L_****_ I'm sorry but there is a reason for this….next chapter: will Colette talk about her feelings or will she let it take control? Where was Nate?_**


	26. Chapter 26

The following day when Colette woke, she was okay for a moment or two but then she remembered what happened yesterday. She lay in bed tears streaming down her face for a few minutes. She got up got showered and put her makeup on. Once she was dressed she rang Nate again nothing… nick had told Bethany what had happened and Beth had rang Colette to make sure she was okay. Colette brushed her brunette hair before putting it up in a ponytail and heading downstairs. Carla had taken the day off and shut the factory too. She was sat on the couch talking to Madison. She hadn't hear Colette moving but by now Colette was stood in the door way listening to her mum. "your big sister, she will protect you, trust me maddi. I hope you're tough like her when you grow up" she said Madison gurgled almost warning Carla that Colette was there.

Colette walked in "morning" she said cheerfully trying to hide the fact she was hurting. She walked over to the kettle "brew?" she asked Carla was amazed how much strength her daughter had. She placed Madison in the mosses basket before walking over to Colette "here I'll do them" she said. Colette snapped she had been trying to be calm and move on but she hated being treated like this. "I lost my baby not the ability to make a cup of tea" she snapped before storming back upstairs into her bedroom.

She checked her phone and when she did she noticed since waking up this morning she had been bombarded with messages of people with their sympathy but there was one that stood out , it had a photo attached the message read '_here's where Nate was when you lost your baby' _ she opened the picture and instantly regretted it. It was a snap chat photo of Nate and some girl from school the caption read 'with my boo'. Colette throw her phone at the wall and cried.

Carla had phoned rob over to see if he could get through to Colette. He had just arrived and was talking to Carla about the events of the morning. "And then she just snapped rob, it's so hard to watch her like this" she explained "have you checked on her?" he asked. Carla shook her head "she needs space that's what she was hinting at, if I go up it'll make things worse" rob nodded "do you want me to go?" he asked. Carla knowing they had a great bond agreed "thank you "she said as he left the room.

He headed upstairs and made his way to Colette's room, he opened the door ajar and heard the muffled cry "col, its rob listen you-"he entered the room and as he did he saw Colette sat with her back against the bed she looked shattered. Rob didn't expect to see what he did in her hand, a handful of pills.

Colette looked at rob but continued to lift her hand to her mouth. Luckily rob got there first knocking them out of her hand "hey! This isn't the answer oaky? "He said but Colette just broke down again crying and asking why. Carla had heard the commotion downstairs and thought it was best to check they were okay.

When she entered the room she saw pills scattered everywhere, she instantly knew something was up she went over and sat the other side of Colette. Colette pulled away from rob and looked at her mum "I'm sorry I couldn't take it I want it to be over" she sobbed. Carla put her arm around Colette "I know love, you will get through this though, I know it's hard but you've still got me, chell, rob and Nate" she said Colette sobbed harder. She eventually pulled away and picked her phone up from the corner of the room it was in, the screen was smashed but she showed her mum the picture "col" she said hugging her daughter again rob took the phone off Carla "I'm going to kill him" he said Carla looked up at him "that's not going to help is it rob?" instead rob called Michelle before leaving. Carla and Michelle and agreed Colette needed a girl's night so she had phone nick to send him off to David for the night

The trio were curled up on the couch, Liz offered to have Madison while they all ha their girls night.

They spoke for a while about Colette's baby hoping it would get it out of her system and help her get through it but the whole time Colette was holding up her mind was racing 100 mph.

They sat watching Marley and me and Colette was snuggled into Carla. "My boy, he chose to opt out, just press the eject button. You know I don't blame him? Every morning every night I spoke him come on your doing great, a little bit bigger a little bit stronger. I guess I'm not cut out to be a mother though, you know Camilla, now my boy it's a sign. " she said Carla exchanged looks with Michelle "it's not a sign babe, maybe it's not meant to be just yet, maybe it's a sign to hold on for the right guy. Nate was cheating and you deserve better!" Carla said. "Your mums right col, you will get through this, just because they've gone doesn't mean you're not meant to be a mother"

**_So that's where Nate was! Poor Colette! I know! I know …_**

**_Is this the beginning of a downwards spiral for Colette or will she stay strong?_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter**

A week later Colette was 'holding up' so to speak, nick had noticed she appeared to be coping better than before. Nick hadn't really known what to do in terms of Colette as she hadn't fully accepted him. She was sarcastic with nick all the time when she was in a bad mood and generally sent bad vibes to him. Carla had noticed the bad vibes too, but not just to nick, Colette could be as cold to everyone else when she wanted.

"Mum I'm staying at Bethany's tonight" Colette said when she headed out of bed room with a largish sized bag that looked big enough for her to be staying overnight. Carla put Madison in the cot before going over to Colette and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? You seem off lately?" she asked. Colette rolled her eyes "yes, I'm fine, apart from the nagging can I go?" she asked Carla nodded and kissed her on the forehead "see you tomorrow don't forget we're having lunch at twelve with Michelle and rob" she called when Colette was walking out.

Colette headed to Bethany's but she wasn't staying the night, she had got Bethany to cover so she could go out. Colette got changed in to a short blue skin tight dress "cheers for this babe, you're a star" she said as she finished her make up "yea, I know but if your mum has a go I knew nothing okay?" Colette nodded, "just don't be too late back either mum will go nuts" she continued. Colette nodded "I won't, I just need some space, all I hear is 'are you okay, how are you feeling' you know? I'm surrounded by mads all the time, don't get me wrong I love her to shreds but I need a break from babies" she said Bethany nodded in agreement. They said their good byes and Colette headed out.

She got into town around 8 so she had plenty of time to chill out she went to a bar and ordered a drink "vodka and coke please" she said to the bar man "_id please" _he returned she took out a fake id and got her drink. She sat at the bar and one drink lead to another, then she had people buying her drinks and she was drinking more than she could handle. It got later and later when she got a call from Bethany "Colette where are you its2am?" she asked "really? I'll stay out at a friend's then I'll text you in the morning let you know I'm safe" she slurred. But she didn't go to a friends she went to more and more bars, had more and more to drink before she knew it someone was phoning her a taxi when the guy asked for her address her mind went blank.

Luckily for Colette when the taxi arrived the cab driver, was…Steve? "Steve?" she asked stumbling into the car "what the hell are you playing at col? Chelles going to kill me and so is your mum "he yell "shhhhh" she hissed at him "you do realise you've been out all night its 7am!" but Colette was too drunk to know what was going on.

Steve took her back to the rovers. "Chelle, you've got an early morning visitor" he said coming through the back holding up Colette. Michelle looked like she's seen a ghost "COLETTE CONNOR, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING "she yelled. Steve even flinched. Michelle put Colette's arm around her "make her a black coffee no sugar, and plain toast" she instructed. She went upstairs and got Colette in a freezing cold shower "chelle its cold" she hissed "GOOD MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN" she yelled again. She gave Colette some old clothes to wear and by now Colette was slightly more sober. She was sat on Michelle's bed while she dried her hair. Suddenly she began sobbing. "I'm in shit aren't I?" Michelle showed no signs of softening "yep, I've not even told your mum yet I'll let her see you at lunch and you lady can fill her in" Colette began crying harder "I just – wanted-…to forget" Michelle sat next to h=the girl "forget what?" she asked in a softer tone. Colette explained "I lost my girl, I lost my boy, I lost Nate, its hard seeing mum with Madison thinking I should have had that, I wanted the thoughts to go away, and I wanted to forget" she said still slurring but not half as much as before. Michelle handed her a large glass of water to help sober her up. "It's okay, but you need to explain that to your mum, she won't be happy but you need to tell her, you need a break "Michelle said. She knew this was a cry for help.

After breakfast they got ready to head out but with time before hand Colette rang rob to fill him in and asked him how he though Carla would take it "I'm not going to lie kid, she won't be happy, she'll hit the roof but you'll learn and you will get through it" he said they hung up before going to the bistro when Michelle Steve and Colette arrived, Carla, nick and rob were there already Colette looked ill she sat down next to rob and her mum

They all chatted for a while before Michelle piped up "tell her col " she said Colette shook her head, tearing up "tell me what Colette?" Carla asked Colette looked at her "I'm sorry" she began to cry. Rob took her hand "tell her get it done with" he said "tell me what?!" Carla said impatiently " I wasn't at Beth's last night, I was out getting drunk" Carla looked like she was going to hit the roof "listen to her Carla" rob said "I wanted it to go away, losing my baby girl then my baby boy, and Nate, it hurt and I didn't know what to do seeing you with Madison made me realise what I should have had and it hurts, mum I'm sorry" Carla got out of her seat and wrapped her arms around her daughter "you're in trouble lady but I understand why you did it, it's going to get easier I promise"


	28. Chapter 28

GUYS...GUESS WHO MET KYM AT THE WEEKEND :D!

When Carla nick and Colette got home nick went to pick madison up from Sarah while Carla and Colette had one of their chats "why don't you tell me what's going on in that little head of yours hmm?" Carla said keeping her calm tone. "because its nothing to do with you and to be quite frank its none if your business" she said getting up to go to her room Carla wad hot on her heels and grabbed her arm. "oh no you don't last, we are going have this out,what's gotten in to you?" She asked again. Colette stayed silent. "oh,the silent treatment huh? It won't wash with me Colette. Talk to me love what's going on, I want to help" Carla persisted but Colette wasn't having any of it "bit late for that" she snapped. Carla started to get angry at her daughters attitude and snapped back releasing Colette arm" don't want my help? Don't have it. I thought you had a brain Colette I don't know what's going on with you going out drinking yourself silly but its not the Colette I know" she hissed. "well may e you just don't know me at all" Colette screamed running upstairs then back down and out the door.  
She went to robs. She didn't know why. She turned the corner onto robs street only to find his door wide open. "what the-" she began walking through the door she called robs name. She looked in the lounge the place had been trashed and completely turned upside down. She went to the kitchen to find Rob lying in a pool of blood "holy mother of god" she said as she went and checked his pulse, she rang an ambulance and followed their instructions . She rang Carla but she couldn't get through. Carla was being Stubborn and not answering thinking Colette was going to have a go. Colette rang Michelle, nothing "oh for gods sake" she had to do something ...nick! She dialled the number " nick, tell me your with mum?" 'yea I am why?' "put her on asap,...mum why don't you answer your phone? .. Its rob get here now something's happened, I tried to get hold of Chelle but she's not answering MUM IM NOT MESSING ITS SERIOUS" sending Carla got the message she hung up. She found the bleed, it looked like a stab wound of some sort in the stomach, she applied pressure but then felt something odd "Jesus Christ,the virgin Mary and the donkey that took them to Bethlehem" she muttered to herself when she saw what it was. She didn't take it out or touch it but she kept the pressure on it.

Carla arrived the same time as Michelle and the paramedics. Carla watched in horror as her daughter gave medical information to the medics "pulse is slow, laceration to left abdomen, looks like a gun shot" she said with tears streaming down her couldn't believe what she was hearing " a gun shot?" She stuttered Colette nodded. Carla was in complete shock she couldn't move. Colette went over to try to comfort her but when she tried to her mum pushed her away. " come on we best follow them to the hospital" Michelle said as she put an arm round Colette's shoulder

WILL ROB BE OKAY? Sorry for the caps my phone wont let me bold itallic or underline


	29. Chapter 29

When they got to the hospital everything seemed to be a blur to Colette. Carla wasn't one for being comforted so every time Colette tried she failed. Michelle couldn't understand why both the other Connors were being really quiet. She just put it down to shock. They had to wait in the waiting area while rob was checked over. All three sat in silence knowing there as a possibility he could die. Carla almost jumped out of her seat every time a doctor walked past, she hated not knowing what was going on. Colette had resulted in one of her old habits, scratching her lip. She had done it since she was a child but she thought she had outgrown it, clearly not. "shit" she muttered when she felt blood drip from her lip Michelle looked at Carla who didn't even bat an eyelid "mind your language col," she said handing her a tissue from her bag. Colette muttered an apology before resting her head on her aunt's shoulder. Colette was grateful for Michelle being there.

Nick arrived a short while later while they were still waiting. Michelle was surprised when Carla began to talk to him and allowed him to comfort her. She was just about to open her mouth when the doctor came over. "Rob's had an operation to remove the bullet, he lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion. It's still touch and go to see if he will recover and how bad his injuries are. All we can tell you at this point is the next 24 hours are critical" she said before leading them to the room he was in. "can you get madi home and settle her, I want to stay but she needs her routine" Carla asked nick who agreed and left. Carla then tried to get Michelle to take Colette home but she wasn't having any of it "you heard the doctor, next 24 hours and all" Colette said icily to her mother. Michelle shrugged and persuaded Colette to go for a coffee with her. "What's going on miss?" she asked when she was out of hearing distance of Carla. "what happened last night, the drinking, mum had a go, and I got mad I said she clearly didn't know me that well then went to see rob, I found him and I don't know why but she won't talk to me .. It's like she suspects me or something" Michelle tried to take it all in "don't be daft of course she doesn't suspect you, where on earth would you get a gun from anyway? Give your mum time, she was worse at your age and you made one mistake. Who hasn't? Hmm?" she said giving her niece a tight hug "come on lets go back hey?" she asked. Colette nodded and they went back to the room rob was in. Carla was sat next to him talking to him, she had tears streaming down her face. When she saw Michelle and Colette return she composed herself. "Can I have a minute?" Colette asked. Both the older Connors left and Carla squeezed Colette's shoulder on her way out. She sat next to rob where her mum had just been sat previously and took his hand. Almost instantly she began to cry "don't do this rob, don't give up. I need you mum needs you and even chell does, she won't admit it but she'd be lost without you making her laugh at the factory. I remember the first time I met you, properly I mean you said I was just like mum and your right we're both stubborn little cows." She laughed" I couldn't have gotten through the past few weeks without you, you literally saved my life and stopped me overdosing, you told me things would get better and they did, until now. I need you rob, I need you to stay strong and fight this please" saying that she broke down completely and Michelle went back in to calm her down. She sat next to Colette hugging her telling her it was going to be okay and soothing her. Carla re-entered the room and stood silently. Colette calmed down and all three sat in the room silently for a while. The monitor just beeping away. Colette was falling asleep on Michelle's shoulder when the constant sound of a flat beep woke her up "NOO!" she gasped as doctors ran in the room Carla, Michelle and Colette were told to leave but they didn't the stood near the door unable to do anything the doctors began cpr but there was no response Colette became hysterical while crying into Michelle's chest whereas Carla stood stunned into oblivion. It seemed to go on forever until one of the doctors spoke. Colette couldn't hear what was said until the vile words filler he ears "time of death 17:54" she felt her legs crumble and her body scream she just cried and Michelle supported he rout of the room and on to a chair outside. Carla was just blankly staring at the body which lay before her, she had lost her brother, she walked over kissed rob on the forehead "sleep tight hey, keep an eye on col for us, I meant it I don't know what to do with her, how to help. I love you" she said before leaving. She rang nick who came to pick them up but before they left Colette and Michelle both said good bye Colette's was heart-breaking for Michelle to watch.

Colette stayed at Michelle's that night so Michelle could help comfort the girl. When they got home Colette just went into the spare room and curled into a ball and cred. Carla on the other hand tried to carry on as normal

**_So who killed rob? Carla struggles to help Colette, so what will she do when Colette gets harder to handle? And Michelle loses it with Carla…._**


	30. finale

**_Thank you for all your reviews, the last chapter was sad but its laying the foundations for the end of this half of the story and the beginning of the next one enjoy._**

At about 5 the next morning Colette was up an pottering around the kitchen of the rovers. She didn't know why but she felt numb. Carla and Michelle had been texting each other a lot over the night as Carla was worried about how the passing of rob was going to affect Colette mentally, Carla was concerned she would fly off the rails if her bipolar medication wasn't kept up with.

Michelle hadn't slept much better than Colette and had a restless night, eventually she drifted off. Colette had ran out of tears to cry, words to scream and thoughts to think. She was mentally shattered and couldn't get her head round it. She knew there was going to be a police inquirery and that she would need to give a statement. She began writing things down on paper things she had been told about how he was in trouble with people from the past, and exactly what she saw when she arrived at his house. This would save her the agony of having to go over it again for an officer to take it down. She had just finished writing when Liz eventually got up "what on earth are you doing up? You need your rest love" she said sitting next to the young girl. She pushed the piece of paper across and found fresh tears to cry "I don't understand why they would do it I just don't," she sobbed. Liz pulled the youngest Connor in to a hug and it wasn't long until Michelle got up. Colette composed herself once again.

While Colette was getting changed upstairs Liz spoke to Michelle about Colette "I'm worried about her Liz, I really am after everything she's been through in the past couple of months it breaks my heart seeing her like this it really does, when she was saying goodbye to rob yesterday before we left the hospital, she had me in tears." Michelle said allowing a stray tear to fall down her face. "All you can do chelle is be there for her best you can, that's all anyone can do".

It got to about 8 when the police came knocking, when Colette handed then her statement they thanked her and was that simple. All Colette wanted was for Carla to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but Carla wasn't around now. '_How's mum bearing up?'_ she quickly typed to nick who was quick to reply _'think she's got it out of her system she's not saying much today'_.

A few days passed and Colette was now home with Carla. The police had collected all the information they needed to make the arrest for the shooting and had release robs body for the funeral, which was today. Since rob passed Colette hadn't eaten much she hadn't slept much, she lacked in communication the only thing she had mentions was speaking at the funeral. Today Liz was looking after Madison for the duration. Carla was managing to get more sleep and had slept in until about 8 whereas Colette hadn't been to bed at all. "Hey, you need to be trying to sleep babe, you'll wear yourself down and we can't have that can we?" Michelle said when she and Steve had arrived that morning. Michelle in a tight fitted black dress and blazer and Steve in the usually black suit. Carla went for black trousers, top and blazer combo and Colette had chosen a black lace dress, the one rob always complemented her in. she thought of those memories and smiled until she realise he was gone.

They headed outside where nick met Carla and the others. They waited for the funeral cars to arrive. When they eventually did people stood on the street to pay their respects. Carla was crumbling and Colette was just numb. She comforted her mum and for once she wasn't stopped. They all got into the first car a there were only 5 of them and headed to the church.

Colette got the most horrible feeling when people greeted her with their condolences and sympathy but felt even worse when she saw the coffin brought down the aisle. Carla had become quite and the service began. It was just a blur to both the Connors who starred blankly as the service passed. That was until he called Colette up to speak. Carla had chosen not to but allowed Colette to.

She held a photo of rob in one hand, she hadn't planned what she was going to say, she didn't need to. Her hands began to shake visibly when she stood up at the podium and she began to breathe quicker. Carla went up and held her hand to encourage her and support her.

"they say birds peck the nicest fruit, and I guess I didn't believe that old saying until the day he was taken from us," she began she looked at her mum who nodded ensuring she was doing well. "You could tell I was Rob's niece, because we thought so much alike. He was the father figure in my life and I don't know what I'm going to do now he's gone." Carla squeezed Colette's hand sensing her nerves "you're doing great" she whispered. "uncle rob was there through thick and thin just like mum and aunt chelle, and he was the one who stopped me overdosing when I lost my baby a few weeks ago." She said, letting tears escape her eyes "I told rob everything and he always made me laugh with stories of him mum and Michelle when they were younger and knew how to make me smile, now he's gone, I know he will look down on me an be my guardian angel, he will shine the light upon the path for me to take and I just want to make him proud. Rest in peace uncle rob, we got them and now you can finally be truly free". Towards the end she began to sob. Her mum took her down back to where they were sat and cradled her like a baby. Afterwards they went to the burial and more sympathies were passed.

They headed back to the rovers after the service had finished for the wake but Colette just went through the back and sat with l and Madison. She didn't want to celebrate Rob's life by partying, it felt wrong. She wanted to celebrate by making him proud in every which way possible.

**_So that was the last chapter in this book…. _**

**_The sequel will be based around Carla Colette and Michele pulling together at difficult times, writing is in progress already. _**


End file.
